God Amongst Men
by Bilgamesh
Summary: Born to a couple who lived in slavery, he was rised by a god and destined to get rid of the worlds darkness. How much complicated could his life become? A certain Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail seemed to be trying to make him realise how much.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **Beta reading done by KitsuneDragon.**

* * *

Kagutsuchi, the great god of fire was sitting on a throne inside his domain, waiting for the day when he would be able to collect his promised student from the human world. Ever since the great oracle prophesied that his God Slayer along with a Dragon Slayer would vanish the evil from the world, his life became harder. He tried asking her where should he look for the child and what evil will he one day destroy, but the woman only looked at him and said calmly, "When the time comes you will know."

And she was right.

After few years, the great evil she spoke about have appeared in form of the Black Wizard Zeref and Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Together they wreaked havoc wherever they appeared, destroying everything they stumbled upon.

Kagutsuchi was furious because of Zeref, who decided to play god, creating those creatures he named demons but he himself, as a real god, could do nothing. There was a law which stated that gods cannot directly interfere in the matters of humans and because of that reason they trained God Slayers -humans gifted with their powers to do what they could not.

After so many years of waiting, he grew impatient and decided to look for the human he was supposed to train, but unfortunately, he didn't find anyone worthy of his training. That was, until recently, because during his searching for his eventual God Slayer he had heard a pair praying to him. Usually, Kagutsuchi wouldn't bother listening to humans praying but these two had done it with such passionate voices that he couldn't resist the urge to know what they wanted.

They were praying to him because they were slaves and wanted the freedom, however it was not for them but for their unborn child. With the thought that the child that they prayed for may be destined to become his student, he decided to pay them a visit in their dreams.

When night fell, Kagutsuchi appeared in their dreams, told them who he was and why he appeared before them. The couple was surprised to see a god in their dream and wondered if it was just their imagination, or he was really here. The flame god told them that he was really here and they would get their confirmation after they woke up. After all, sharing a dream was not common thing. When the couple finally came to their senses, they proceeded to introduce themselves.

Minato was tall man with blonde hair which seemed to defy all aspects of gravity and blue, tired eyes which now seemed to be filled with happiness. He could feel how protective he was about his lover. Probably because there were not many woman in the camp and she was in constant danger, that would put everyone on edge.

Then there was Kushina, a young woman with blood red, waist length hair and purple eyes. The flame god had to admit, that he didn't expect to find such beautiful women in the slave camp, because most of them were immediately sold to rich people who used them to entertain their guests, or used them as trophies and put them in their harems. Kagutsuchi wondered if was because of Minato, or her fiery aura scared pf potential buyers.

Kagutsuchi was very surprised when he heard such unusual names and wondered where they were born. Minato quickly explained that they were taken from their home countries by slave traders when they were young, how they met on a ship which brought them here and how fell in love. While he was speaking Kushina was adding some parts from time to time and eventually scolding Minato for saying things not they way she liked.

Such sight greatly warmed the fire god's heart. That was the greatest trait of humanity, an ability to love unconditionally no matter what. No matter which era it was and what country, that thing didn't change. That was probably the reason why some dragons warmed up to human race and wanted to coexist with them.

The flame god himself was surprised how passionate and strong must have been their love to endure such a brutal life. Now he knew that if there was one person which could change this world, it would be their child. When they finished their story, Kagutsuchi offered that he would take their child under his wing, teach him, give him power and freedom. When they heard that Minato and Kushina couldn't believe their own ears, after all someone promised to fulfil their greatest wish. They were overjoyed, but Kagutsuchi could see the sadness in their eyes caused by not being able to raise their own child. He told them that he would collect him 6 months after his birth, giving them time to spend with their child and then he vanished.

After waiting so long, tomorrow he would finally be able to take this child to his domain and train him to the best of his abilities. If someone told him 500 years ago that he would be excited to teach a child, Kagutsuchi would probably scoff at them. As a god, he had to be somewhat indifferent to human life. He was not forbidden, far from it, but if he formed close bonds with someone and something would happen to that person, it would anger him greatly and by accident, he could cause tragedy.

Suddenly he felt great disturbance in the life force around the area where the child currently was staying with his' or hers parents. Such things happened mainly during the wars, or cataclysms when a lot of people were dying and according to his knowledge there was no war currently in Fiore. Worried about the life of his future student, Kagutsuchi decided to descend on Earth and see what was happening.

* * *

 **Human realm**

* * *

'What happened here?' Kagutsuchi asked himself when he saw a slave camp where Minato and Kushina lived, or rather what was left of it. Everything was in ruins, not even a single building or cell was left standing. The Fire God could not believe his eyes as he stared at the remains, after few seconds he recovered from the initial shock. 'I don't have time to stand here a look.' thought the god, he had to find the child and his parents quickly.

When he was on the way to their cell, Kagustuchi started thinking about the tragedy. What could've caused such extensive damage? The weather would be a good explanation but that was not the cause of it. There were no signs of flood or hurricane which would be clearly visible even to an untrained eye, apart from that it was not a season in which such natural disasters would occur.

Maybe it was a slave who became a mage and wanted revenge for everything they did to him. Great hatred, combined with magical power was a dangerous weapon, however this idea soon became void when Kagutsuchi saw dead bodies of people between the remains of the places where the slaves were kept. Why would such person kill other people who shared his pain instead of freeing them? That also didn't make any sense, so the god quickly abandoned the idea.

'Then again, it could've been a dark guild which looked for a place to rob, and when they found nothing they decided do destroy this place. Human beings aren't the most reasonable creatures in the universe. To say that they aren't selfish enough to take other person's life without cause would be a lie.' He looked closely at the ruins once again.

'But dark guilds which have the power to do such a thing surely wouldn't be interested in a slave camp and even if they were, they wouldn't destroy it. After all, they have to obtain sacrifices for their rituals somehow. Destroying the camp would be counterproductive.

But then again it was not the only camp in Earth Land. Perhaps the owners did something which greatly upset dark mages and they decided to get rid of them and their 'goods'.' thought the flame god considering every possibility.

It had been few hours since the God of Fire started searching for the family, but unfortunately or fortunately considering the situation he didn't find them in their cell. It was utterly destroyed, there was nothing left of it. He was relieved that there was still a chance they were alive, but now was not the time to rest. He had to find them. Kagutsuchi quickly recalled everything what the couple told him about the camp.

On the west side of the camp was The Gate of Heaven. It was created by slave traders to give people hope. If you left the camp through it, you regained your freedom. Not many people were lucky enough to make it across it because of the gate keepers. Most were let out to show others that it was somewhat possible, of course the moment they left the vision of other slaves the were killed by guards.

Higher than average magical power was the only requirement to become the gatekeeper in the camp. They weren't the best, most of them were just low level mages hired from minor dark guilds but they did their job stopping slaves from running. Even the weakest mage was stronger than people held in cells. Because of that, people were scared and practically never tried to run away.

Then there was the other gate located on the other side of the camp commonly called by slaves Gate of Hell. The large distance between the gates was another reason why rarely anyone tried to escape. Most of the slaves were had their cells near the eastern gate, because clients came from that direction.

Many feared being placed there because once they passed the gate there was going back. Most of the clients were looking for young children to train them to be obedient or use them in some kind of rituals. Teenagers and adults were located in the middle of the camp. The best slaves were picked by the traders and put near the eastern gate.

Their lives compared to the lives of others, could be considered normal by the standards of the camp. They were given more freedom then others, had jobs which mainly revolved around maintenance of the camp and usually didn't want to run away.

Kushina and Minato belonged to that kind of slaves, they came to terms with their fate. However the god of fire knew that if they had a chance to escape, they would do it, not for themselves, but for their child.

So when he saw the bright blond hair which belonged to Minato which stood out from under the ruins of The Gate of Heaven he wasn't shocked at all. He dug the family from under the rocks as fast as he could to find that the father of his future student was already dead. Kushina was lying under him trying to keep their child as safe as possible. What surprised him the most was that she was still breathing, considering what happened.

'They sacrificed their life to let their child live, the love of parents has no bounds.' He thought while taking Kushina out of the rocks.

He tried to do it as gently as possible, he still had to talk with her about the events which happened before he came here. He knew that he wasn't able to save them, gods could not interfere in the human life. The only thing he could do was ease her pain.

Suddenly he saw her eyes opening slightly. The moment she saw him, Kushina tried to hide the surprised look on her face.

When the god showed up in their dream he took the form of the small black flame, now hovering over her, he looked entirely human. Kagutsuchi took the form of a fair-skinned man with spiky, waist length black hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although he looked relatively young, he had prominent creases under each of his eyes.

He wore a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest. However his eyes were the thing that stood out. They were crimson red with no visible pupil. All these things together gave him an intimidating, divine appearance.

"Don't move, you will only make it worse." He said taking advantage of his form and tried to somewhat scare the woman. He knew that it was not fair, what she has been trough was enough but there was no other way to stop her from moving.

"Lord Kagutsuchi is Minato alive?" Asked the redheaded mother in a soft and tired voice while hugging her first and only son. She sat up slightly, showing that the fire god's act of reducing her pain had paid off. Kagutsuchi sighed inwardly. He really was out of luck today.

"My condolences. He died, protecting you and your son," he said softly. Looking at her reminded him how fragile human life is. He now cursed the law which forbade him from interfering. When she started crying he didn't stop her. It was hard to accept someone's death, especially a loved one's. After a few minutes, when she came to her senses, the fire god decided it was time to get some answers.

"Kushina, I know it may be hard for you but I have to know what happened before I came here," said Kagustuchi, making her stiffen.

"It was a usual day, Minato just came back and we wanted to spend some time with Naruto before you came but something bad happened. We heard screams everywhere, people were trying to run from something, so we decided to try to escape. The chaos which that thing caused gave us the perfect opportunity..." she stopped her story to catch a breath.

"What was that thing you speak of?" asked Kagutsuchi looking at Kushina with his red eyes making her uncomfortable but she ignored the stare and continued.

"It came from the gate of hell, guards tried fighting it but nothing worked. When we were passing the western gate I saw it. The black dragon. At first I though that it was a hallucination, after all dragons are not supposed to be alive anymore. Then it looked at us. I stood still thinking if I won't move then it will not attack us." She broke down in tears holding her son closer now.

"It all happened in a few moments, the dragon's tail destroyed the gate and the rocks were falling on me. Minato took most of them on himself, covering us both but as you see that didn't help much. Why would the dragon attack our camp?! Why!" She shouted at the god with teary eyes, who was currently boiling in anger.

Now he knew that it happened because of that damn dragon. He had his suspicions but hearing it from Kushina made him so enraged that he wanted nothing more than to crush it right now. Even if the gods were more powerful than dragons, they were physical creatures and because of that they could stay in human realm. Gods were spiritual beings and could not stay there for too long. His thinking was interrupted by the red haired woman's voice.

"Lord Kagutsuchi, if it would not be a problem I would like to request something."

"And that would be?"

"Take care of Naruto as if he would be your own son. When we tried to escape we knew that he wouldn't stay with you forever and someday we would be able to meet him. Unfortunately, we failed and our little boy will be left without parents. Support him when he will be in need, defend him when we could not and give him power to live the life he wants, to not be dictated by anyone."

"I will do it, I will raise him as my son, I will defend him from harm and I will give him the power other mages can only dream of. He will live his life the way he wants. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Only a couple minutes to say good bye," she said. Flame god understood what she meant and backed off few meters to give them some space. He didn't want to interrupt her knowing how much it meant to her. Kagutsuchi saw her smiling at the child before she begun.

"Naruto, don't be picky, eat lots of food and grow strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm. Also, don't stay up late, you need lots of sleep...and make friends. You don't need a lot of them, just a few, ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your magic. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well." She stopped concealing her tears and let them fall on her son's face, making him open his eyes and look at her tiredly.

"Respect your teacher and elders. Oh, and this is important. It's about the Three Prohibitions for every young man. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account, surely as a mage you will earn money. No alcohol until you're twenty! Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation.

Another prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls but just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me.

Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true. There's so much...oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you." When she finished she looked at the god signalling that he could take him, releasing tight hold she had on her son.

Kagutsuchi finally saw his students face. He looked healthy considering that he spend the first few months of his life living in the slave camp. Naruto, as Kushina called him, had bright blonde spiky hair and crystal blue eyes, traits he obviously inherited from his father, however the shape of his face and nose reminded him of his mother. His eyes were narrower than hers but not as much as Minato's. Kagutsuchi turned his eyes to look at Kushina before he spoke.

"You can still see him in future," said the god of fire, shocking dying mother.

"What do you mean by saying I can see him in future? I'm dying and I know you can't do anything to save me, so why are you giving me false hope?!" Kushina angrily shouted at the god, thinking he was just saying that to make her feel better.

"I can create a seal which will hold the remaining part of your life force. In other words I can create an object which will hold a part of your soul to allow you to meet your son in future. You won't be able to speak to him unless you release the seal, so you will have to be very careful with choosing the right time. After you release the seal, you will be able to talk with Naruto inside of his mind and after that your life force will be transferred to Naruto. The fragment of your soul will be reunited with you in the afterlife. Do you want me to do it?" Kagutsuchi asked, not even bothered by the woman's outburst.

It didn't take long time for Kushina to decide what to do, quickly nodding and preparing for whatever the god was going to do. When she was ready, he touched her forehead and extracted a fragment of her soul along with her remaining life force. They say the colour of it depends on the person, and in Kushina's case, it was emerald green which symbolized peace and fulfilment. After he successfully compressed it, he quickly put it in the translucent crystal. When he did that, the stone took the colour of her life force and the god of fire hung the crystal around Naruto's neck.

When finally everything was over Kagutsuchi started preparing to leave for his realm, however he was interrupted by Kushina's voice.

"Before you leave, I wanted to thank you for doing so much for my family. I never thought in my life that my child would be able to live a free life. Thank you so much." Saying that she closed her eyes for the last time, leaving this world forever. The fire god was surprised that she was able to survive life force extraction even for few seconds, it was unheard of.

When Kagutsuchi wanted to burn the corpses of the deceased couple he felt that something, or rather someone was pulling the sleeve of his robe. Little Naruto just looked at him with teary eyes like he knew what he was going to do.

"So you don't want me to burn them little one? Alright, I'll bury them for you, no need to cry." said the god hushing the boy. It seemed that his words made Naruto relax a little, maybe it was the tone, or maybe, but not likely, he understood what he said. Kagutsuchi closed his eyes, extended his hand, focused his magic and imagined two graves. When he reopened them he saw two black gravestones with the names of Naruto's parents and the dates of their death.

When everything was finished he finally opened the portal and began to cross it with the boy in his hands. Before he closed it he could hear Naruto saying quietly few words.

"Goodbye, mommy, daddy."

Kagutsuchi knew that this boy was the future of this world. Naruto along with another child will have a challenging life and he will have to make sure that the boy will be prepared for what was going to come.

'That will be a challenge,' thought god looking at the boy. Last time he trained a god slayer was few hundred years before the prophecy, but for the sake of the world and boy's parents, he promised himself that he would do it the best he could.

* * *

 **AN: Here you go, the first chapter of my new story. I don't know how frequently it will be updated but I'll try not to make you wait too long for the chapters. When it comes to lenght of them I honestly don't know. I'll try making them at least 4k words but it will depend on the idea I have in mind.**

 **Also I would like to thank Plagued Ambition for giving me few tips and made me bit more motivated to write this, be sure to check out his profile. If you are the fan of Legacy of Indra Otsutsuki then you will definitely love his Black Knight.**

 **Also review, tell me what would you change or add. I'll start a pool on my profile so you could help me decide which Naruto characters, I should add. I would like to say it now that Naruto was born in Fairy Tail universe, so he won't be able to use chakra, because there is no chakra. I you want me to include Kurama in this story let me know.**

 **Review if you liked it.**

 **See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **Beta reading done by KitsuneDragon**

* * *

 **X771-The Flame God's Realm**

* * *

It was perfectly normal day in the realm of the flame deity. Trees, grass and other plants made of different coloured flames were burning softly, it seemed like the smallest gust of wind could put their fire out. The fire god's servants were cleaning the palace and taking care of their master's garden. It would be perfect if not for the one thing, or maybe rather person.

"You'll never catch me you old fart!" Shouted the blue eyed, 7 years old. The blonde laughed while he was running away from the palace of his adoptive father. He was dressed in white shorts and a plain white t-shirt that covered a necklace with a green crystal which he wore around his neck. He was known to the inhabitants of fire god's dimension as Naruto, the soon-to-be Fire God Slayer.

"We'll see, you little brat!" An irritated voice was heard from afar which belonged to Kagutsuchi. The god's appearance didn't change much upon entering his realm - his hair changed from the black spiky maze to what now looked like black coloured flames, and his eyes even more crimson than before.

Ever since the boy started to live there, the whole place became more lively, all servants were really grateful for that. Their daily routine which consisted of getting up, dressing, eating, praying or making sacrifices to the fire god may have seemed like an easy job, but the truth looked differently. Even if the job was not physically demanding, it was mentally taxing. They all had to deal with a though, that they would do the same thing over and over again to the end of the creation, or until Kagutsuchi relieve them from duty. Even thought it was so hard, being able to enter the realm of god after their death's was one of the highest honours one could receive.

Most of Kagustuchi's servants, during their time on the plane of the living, were priests or priestesses who lived in the temples created for him. Each day of their life looked the same. Even after their deaths, when they finally reached their life's goal, their daily routine continued. However after so many years, the prophesized child, who was said to destroy the evil appeared and made their afterlife one of the most enjoyable experiences, ever.

Of course he was the student of their master which meant they had to serve him adding to their work, but he always treated them with respect and asked if he could help them in any way. They had to admit that they were quite lucky, unlike the resident god who sometimes was wondering what did he do to deserve this.

'Come on, I can do it!' Thought Naruto, running as fast as he could from his adoptive father. Now was the time for boring theoretical lesson and he was not going to attend it without a fight. He would have to spend a few hours listening to the boring lecture, which will never help him in future. Why couldn't his father understand that such knowledge is useless!

"Of course he can't understand, he's an old man and old people don't understand the needs of young people. If only there was a place where I could hide, from him." said the boy out loud stopping for a second to look for some kind of cave or even a bigger tree. Finally he noticed the exact thing he was looking for. The biggest tree he has ever seen was standing 100 meters from him, it would be perfect hiding place.

Naruto grinned and quickly started to run towards the tree. It's diameter must have been at least 4 meters, it perfectly suited his needs. Without thinking, he quickly ignited flames on his hands and used fire magic to empty the insides.

"Now he will never find me and I shall have my rest! Muhahahaha!" Naruto laughed madly, thinking of his perfect plan. That was finally the day he was going to beat him and his boring lessons. Unfortunately while he was celebrating his victory, he didn't notice a person sneaking behind him.

"Gotcha!" Shouted Kagutsuchi, grabbing Naruto from behind. The boy started to scream for help, while trying to break his mentors grip, forgetting that no one was here apart from them. "Did you really think you could run away from me? I'm the god of this domain and no one would be able to hide from me here."

"Let me go, old man!" Screamed Naruto, fighting the flame god's grip even harder than before. It greatly amused Kagutsuchi, how his adoptive son thought he could escape him. It was not the first time he ran away from his theoretical lesson. He was always had too much energy, probably the side effect of the sweets he ordered to bring from the human world. Once Naruto tasted them, he always asked for more, especially chocolate.

"Alright, I'll let you go but under one condition," said the god of fire making Naruto calm down a bit, but not enough to consider he won't run again, if he'll have a chance.

"Name it." stated the boy with neutral expression. He knew that the flame god was going to let him go if he agreed to not run away from the lesson, but he was not going to come out of it with nothing.

"You will get back with me to the palace and we will continue the lesson. If you will manage to stay awake till the end of my lecture, I will allow you to eat few more bars of chocolate after it. Also, I have a surprise prepared for you and I'm sure you won't be disappointed. So what do you think?" Asked Kagutsuchi, smirking slightly. He knew that he was going to agree, he was too curious for his own good.

"Ok, deal. I hope you will keep your end," said Naruto sighing tiredly. That was going to a long day. The things he had to do for sweets. He hoped one day they will be able to repay him. Also that 'surprise' really got him interested.

Kagutsuchi gently put Naruto on the ground and said to follow him. The boy wondered what that 'surprise' his father was talking about. Maybe they were going to Earth Land for the lesson, or he ordered his servants to bring some animals, because he always wanted one to play with. The god of fire told him that he won't be able to leave his domain until he finished his training, because of the "your-powers-are-unstable' mumbo jumbo.

When they finally reached the palace and entered the study, Naruto quickly sat down on the pillow and directed all his attention to Kagutsuchi, after all the longer he was going to fight it, the longer he was going to wait for his chocolate and he really didn't like that sound of that.

"As you already know we have already covered humans, animals and most magical creatures. So today's theoretical lesson will be the last one...and it's about dragons," said the flame god smiling at the Naruto's dumbfounded expression. When he finally recovered, he started bouncing in excitement.

"For real!?" Shouted the boy, still not believing what his mentor said. "You mean that is the last lesson and it's about dragons?! THAT WAS WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THEM YOU JERK! SO YOU COULD LAUGH AT ME NOW, AM I RIGHT!" Naruto glared at Kagutsuchi who in turn had an amused expression on his face. He never thought that raising child would be such a challenge, but then again he never thought he would enjoy it so much.

"Maybe you are right, maybe not, now sit down and be silent if you want to learn something about them." that seemed to calm him down a bit. "So where to start, hmm, oh I know. Dragons are extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that live in Earth Land. They are not more powerful than gods, but they have one big advantage over us. Can you guess what that advantage is?" Asked the god, making Naruto think for a few seconds before he came up with an answer.

"They are physical creatures, so they can spend all of their time on Earth without going to dragons domain. Gods, who are spiritual beings, can't leave their domain for too long and can't directly influence the human world, unlike dragons."

"Good answer. Their physicality allows them to do what they want in human world. That caused tragedy."

"What do you mean?"

"More than 400 years ago, Dragons were the rulers of the land and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. One day, a Dragon proposed a truce between them, believing both species could live in harmony. This soon led to a civil war between both factions: the pro-humans and their opposite." Kagutsuchi paused. The direction his tale was going in was not going to end well, he could feel it.

"Eventually, some humans were taught magin by the Dragons and were requested to join the war. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favour of the pro-coexistence faction. However, both sides overlooked a potential threat: the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons. Many a Dragon was slain, and thus, the humans became known as Dragon Slayers. In one case, a Dragon Slayer killed many Dragons, both friend and foe alike, and bathed in their blood, and, with the aid of the Black Wizard Zeref, this Dragon Slayer turned into a Dragon himself: the reputed Black Dragon and self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia," finished the flame god.

He took few breaths to calm himself and prepared mentally for what was going to happen.

"Ok, that's the dragon history. Is there anything else?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion. His father seemed really tense for some reason. He never saw him in a such a state and for some reason, it made him feel uncomfortable. The god of fire looked like he was afraid of something...but what could he fear?

"Yes, Naruto do you remember what I told you about your birth parents?" Asked Kagutsuchi, looking at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

'So thats the reason he acts so strange,' thought blonde haired boy now completely understanding the situation. For some reason god of fire was always tense, when he was talking about his real mother and father.

"Yeah, you said that they were slaves, they prayed to you to let me live outside of the camp and that they sacrificed their lives for me. Thats all I you told me, why do you ask about it?" Questioned the boy confused with the whole situation. What was the reason the god of fire mentioned his birth parents during the lesson about dragons?

"That was only the part of the truth. You are right saying that your parents died while protecting you, but do you want to know what happened? What was the reason behind their deaths?" Asked Kagutsuchi making Naruto step back. He knew that this was his chance to learn bit more about his parents. For some reason Kagutsuchi always avoided the topic, hell he didn't even want to give him their names. He steeled his resolve and looked at his mentor with determination in his eyes.

"Yes, tell me everything you know about it," said Naruto looking at his mentor with determined eyes, which made Kagutsuchi relaxed a little. 'He is ready, there is no going back now,' thought the god looking directly in his pupil's eyes.

"Very well. 7 years ago your parents made a deal with me, in exchange for your freedom they wouldn't be able to see you for the next 13 years of their live. They didn't think twice about it and happily allowed me to take you, believing that I would provide you with better life. I told them that I would appear before them, when you would be 6 months old and take you to my realm. Unfortunately nothing went as planned. To this day I curse the 10th of April," he stopped giving Naruto as much time he needed.

"What exactly happened that day?" Asked the fire god's student with noticeable curiosity. No one could blame him for it.

"That day I felt that something strange was happening in the camps area. So I decided to check it out, unfortunately I came to late. Entire camp was already destroyed, I didn't know what to think. All things considered you should be dead, but I couldn't leave it like that. After hour of searching, I found them."

"Your father protected you and your mother from the remains of the gate which were falling on you and took most of the impact but your mother wasn't unscratched. She was alive but barely, I asked her about things which happened and unfortunately she confirmed my fears."

"What fears?" asked Naruto quietly, not sure if he wanted to know. It was too late to back out.

"The camp was attacked by Acnologia, the same one who killed most of dragons 400 years ago. There was no way they could escape, to this day no one survived encounter with that thing. At first they were trying to run away from the camp, under cover of chaos they nearly escaped but the dragon, destroyed the gate like he knew what they were going to do." finished Kagutsuchi looking at his blonde haired pupil. He never saw him in such state, but then again there was no reason for him till now to act like that.

"Why couldn't you tell me this earlier..." Naruto whispered, his tears silently dropping on the ground.

"You were too young, your mother and I wanted you to grow up a bit before you learned the truth. Allow you to have normal childhood..." said the god of fire kneeling before his adoptive son. It pained him to see Naruto cry. He was always such happy child and now he had ruined him. Then something unexpected happened, something that even oracle could't predict. The boy threw himself at the go and hugged him tightly. Kagutsuchi didn't know what was going on right now, his mind couldn't comprehend it.

"Thanks dad, thanks for telling me the truth. I know it must have been hard for you to keep this a secret for a child like me." said Naruto shocking the god. This was the first time he called him dad. Blonde haired boy usually preferred calling him old man or it the situation demanded father but never dad. He unconsciously tightened his hug.

"Do you want to hear some stories your birth parents told me?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should start with their names and how they looked like." said Naruto smiling while he was wiping his tears.

"You don't know their names?" Questioned Kagutsuchi raising an eyebrow, he surely told him their names and how they looked. There was no logical reason for him to hide such information from the boy.

"Because you never told me them! Have you forgotten old man? There has to be something wrong with your memory because of your advanced age," responded the boy cheekily, making a tick mark appear on his mentors forehead.

"There is nothing wrong with my memory, you brat!" Shouted the god. After he realised he did forget, he quickly regained his composure.

"Well let's start with your father, since you resemble him so much," said Kagutsuchi waving his hand. Next to him appeared a picture of Naruto's father, who was smiling widely. The boy looked at the picture smiling widely, now he knew from whom he inherited his devilish good looks. Same hair, same eyes but bit more narrower. He stared for a few minutes before god begun speaking.

"His name was Minato, when I first met him he didn't seem like much but my soon changed when I learned that he was taking the work for your mother so she could be safe during pregnancy. He kind brave man who didn't hesitate to give his life if was to save his family. Oh he was also totally whipped, yeah," said god of fire giggling like little girl, making Naruto question his sanity. Also he was curious what that meant.

"What do you mean whipped?"

"Let me explain it to you real quick. You call a man whipped when he is being completely controlled by a woman to the point where he will do or say anything that she tells him to."

"Wow, that must mean mom must have been really amazing if dad listened to her."

"More like scary and bat shit insane," muttered Kagutsuchi under his nose, to this day he remembered how scary could Kushina be when angered. Honestly he wasn't surprised she had Minato under her thumb, she was one hell of a woman.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing!" Said god panicking slightly, he quickly materialized the picture of said woman. That got Naruto's attention, which didn't surprise Kagutsuchi. She was beautiful, with her crimson long hair, big gentle purple eyes and motherly smile. The boy looked like he was in trance, probably because it was the first time he was able to see his mother. After some time he looked at Kagutsuchi.

"Why couldn't I have her hair!" Shouted Naruto, making the god face palm.

"Why would I know? Ask that asshole Ankhseram! He is the god of life and death," responded flame deity. This was getting out of hand, he had to think of something quickly if he wanted his palace to remain in one piece. When Naruto was in that mood something always broke. After few seconds of thinking he decided it would be the best to continue his story.

"Kushina, was an exceptional woman. She was strong, passionate woman with unbreakable will who liked to beat the living shit out of your father when he opposed her."

"Language old man!"

"Yeah right. When she was younger she was bullied because of her hair, many called her tomato because of them. That always made her pretty angry and she always made sure they never said that again. Remember Naruto when a woman is angry, do yourself a favour and run as fast as you can. There was a time I tried to take Amenouzume on a date, so I decided to make flowers from my fire and give them to her. At first she liked them but few moments later they burned her favourite dress," he shuddered thinking about things she did to him because of that. He would remember them to the end of his immortal life. When he realised that Naruto stopped listening, Kagutsichi smacked his head and continued.

"You should listen, my advice will save your life one day. You know, you remind me of Kushina so much that it's strange. While in the looks department you take mostly after your father, you act the same like your mother."

"That is a good thing or a bad thing," said Naruto with deadpan expression looking at his mentor. It was a shame that he couldn't get to know his parents personally but he was thankful that Kagutsuchi told him few things about them. Even if they were gone he still had the fire god.

"It depends how you look at it. Now it's time to go to bed, tomorrow is a big day after all." he said after taking the boy on his back and taking him to his room. While they were walking, he could hear his silent yawning.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto quietly because of his sudden fatigue, he was surprised that he felt tired so early. What he didn't know was that his adoptive father was using sleep magic to calm him down, before he told him what they were going to do tomorrow.

When they finally reached Naruto's chamber, Kagutsuchi gently pushed the doors to open them and came inside. The last time he visited blonde haired boy here was week ago, now he knew why he has been to punctual lately. The room looked like someone unleashed tornado in here, the books on fire magic were glued to the ceiling, toys were literally everywhere and food was in the places it shouldn't be. The god sighed gently, this boy was like a hurricane. He sometimes wondered if it would have been better if Susano'o raised the boy. He carefully placed him in the bed, not wanting to wake the boy. He knew that the blonde haired menace wasn't fully asleep but he didn't want to take any risks. When he already stood behind the door he loudly said.

"We will start God Slayer training tomorrow, so be sure to rest because it will be harsh and exhausting!" After that he quickly closed the door and waited few seconds. Just like he expected he could hear loud noises coming from the room. Tomorrow was going to be really fun.

* * *

 **Next day**

* * *

Naruto and Kagutushi were standing behind the castle staring at each other, beside them 2 large rocks. While the god of fire seemed amused, blonde haired boy was glaring daggers at him. What his mentor did was unfair and today he was going to pay him back tenfold.

"Why couldn't you wait and tell me today. I couldn't sleep all night from excitement." said Naruto rubbing his sleepy eyes, yawning. "You have no conscience, old man."

"Why do you say so? I thought you would be happy to hear that you will finally begin your real training." said Kagutsuchi smiling because of the successful prank he played on his son.

"I am happy but you could have waited till now to tell me, instead of doing it yesterday," whined Naruto. He really liked to sleep, but when he learned what he will be doing today he felt so energized that sleeping just wasn't an option.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Are you ready to become God Slayer?" Asked the god of fire, making Naruto get excited even more than before, if that was even possible. The kid was practically on fire from excitement.

"I was born ready!" shouted blonde haired boy looking like he was about to explode.

"Great, let's begin with theory." said Kagutsuchi making his students excitement vanish. He knew that he hated theoretical lessons but these couldn't be skipped. Naruto had to understand that this was not a game.

"Whyyyyy, why do we have to start with theory when you could just show me some cool techniques, like how to breathe that black fire of yours, or how to cover myself in flames?!"

When the god of fire heard that, he released his magical power to the point it became visible to the naked eye and spoke in a voice full of authority. "Be quiet Naruto, God Slayer magic is very dangerous and not to be taken lightly. I once had pupil who didn't take my advice to his heart and it ended badly. I don't want the same thing happening to you, do you understand?"

"Yeah," he responded quietly, feeling stupid.

"Good, now as you have learned earlier fire is one of the most dangerous and uncontrollable elements known to humankind. It can vaporize almost everything if it's hot enough. A god's fire is most the powerful fire know in the universe, surpassing in strength even fire produced by dragons," said Kagutsuchi to his pupil.

"Fire/Flame God Slayer magic uses emotions and desires aside from magic to fuel spells. Hate, love, and happiness are only few of them. If you want to learn how to use my magic you will have to unleash your emotions, use them too your advantage."

"Is it possible to use God Slayer magic without emotions? I mean instead using them I just could use more magic power." asked Naruto making the smile return to his masters face.

"Yes, while it's possible to use it without channeling your emotions or desires, the spells will be weaker then with the use of them. Let me show you." said Kagutsuchi turning around started to quickly gather enormous amounts of magic energy.

" **Flame God's Bellow!** " Roared Kagutsuchi releasing massive fireball of black flames towards the forest. When Naruto saw that he was amazed by sheer power of the spell. When the flames slowly started to vanish, he heard his father speak.

"I used that spell with magic power only, now see what will happen if I do this," finished the god of fire gathering same amount of magic energy.

" **Flame God's Bellow!** " Shouted Kagutsuchi again, but this time fireball was at least 3 times the size of previous one. When the flames reached the forest they completely obliterated it it a matter of seconds, which left Naruto shocked. He never saw anything similar in his short life, sure he saw his father using his magic before but never on such scale.

"Do you know why this time fireball destroyed the forest?" Kagutsuchi asked, snapping his student out of his thoughts. The boy only nodded and the god told him to explain.

"It destroyed the forest because you desired it," stated Naruto simply, which made him beam with happiness.

"Yes you are right. Now try it yourself."

"What?! What do you mean try it yourself?!" Exclaimed the boy, not exactly knowing what was going on. How in the world he was supposed to use the spell right away after seeing it only twice?

"It took 6 and a half years to allow your body to become accustomed to godly energy, that's why I waited so long before teaching you my magic. While it would be possible to teach you earlier it would be really difficult and taxing for you. Go ahead try it on this rocks." The god of flames gestured to the rocks beside them. Naruto took few steps back, closed his eyes and relaxed. 'I have to want it, feel it Naruto.' he thought. After few second his eyes snapped open as he started to gather magic energy.

" **Flame God's Bellow!** " He shouted releasing only small burst of fire. It didn't destroy the rock as he hoped but only slightly damaged. He felt ashamed, this was his big day and he already failed himself and his mater.

"Nice try, that's my boy!" shouted Kagutsuchi in excitement hugging Naruto, surprising him. Why would his adoptive father be so happy if he failed to do what he told him?

"But I failed to destroy it," said the boy puzzled not knowing what just happened. Maybe Kagutsuchi was drunk, that would explain the way he was acting right now.

"I didn't expect you to even scratch the rock but once again you exceeded my expectations. Come on let's celebrate, we'll go back to the training later." said the god of fire grabbing his son and taking him to the palace.

'With your potential you are probably going to leave me soon, eh Naruto?' thought Kagutsuchi, a small smile appearing on his face. With him as his God Slayer, the future looked really bright.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but there were few problems with fanfiction net and I just couldn't do it.**

 **If you are wondering why I use english names of spells, there is an easy answer. While I don't like them as much as I like japaneese ones, it's easier for me to invent new spells** **, so instead of using poorly translated japannese names I decided to use their English counterparts.**

 **As some of you may already noticed, I've got myself a beta reader! Yay! And it's KitsuneDragon, author of Dragonslayer. If you didn't know him, cheack out his story! It's one of the best FT crossovers om this site and sheer size of it is just incredible.**

 **I also would be glad if you could check out my sister's stories, while her ideas are great she lacks the drive to continue them. Her pen name is 'ewaa'.**

 **Drop a review if you liked it.**

 **See you guys later!**

 **Mejciu out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **Beta reading done by KitsuneDragon**

* * *

 **October 10th X777, Flame God's Realm**

* * *

It was time. The day had finally arrived. The day when his master announced that he had finished his training.

Naruto now stood at an impressive height of 5 feet and 7 inches, which was three inches taller than the average 13 years old. His face became more angular as he grew, taking on a facial structure more akin to that of his biological father's, but still retained the majority of the roundness he received from his mother's genes. He was wearing the same thing his master was; a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held close by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. He wore a black, full-bodied suit underneath, with his necklace over it. His hair was still sun kissed blond, but now bore hints of black, a side effect of his God Slayer powers. They were much longer than before with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face.

Naruto was not sure what to think of it. He really wanted to go to the human world, visit his parents' grave, get to know other people, get some friends and go on an adventure. But, on the other hand, he knew that once he left his adoptive father's domain, he wouldn't be able to come back any time soon. Knowing that he won't be able to see his adoptive father, Naruto didn't want to leave...but he had to, otherwise he wouldn't be able to progress with his God Slayer Magic and wouldn't be able to fulfill his dreams.

Thanks to his high -for his age- magic reserves, he was able to learn most of the spells he was required to learn from the god of fire, and use them in combat. But just knowing the spell was not enough for blonde haired boy. He had to perfect them all. At the beginning of his God Slayer training, he learned that using a spell that he had not mastered could be disastrous in effects. It was like his mentor said, this magic was not to be taken lightly. From that day on, he had been working hard to improve his magic. The flame god informed him that he wouldn't be able to perfect them until he reached his prime because of the magical and physical restrictions his body had now.

Hopefully puberty would come through for him when everything came full circle.

As for Kagutsuchi, he was now standing in front of his pupil with a proud smile on his face. The boy had exceeded all expectations, grasping the concept of every new spell so fast that it even surprised other gods when he talked with them. The flame god liked to brag, so when the possibility presented itself he couldn't help himself, but there was something strange about his ability to learn God Slayer Magic so quickly. If he had to explain it somehow, he would say that the blonde had some level of divinity in him.

"Naruto, you have completed your training and finally you can call yourself a God Slayer. I hope you understand the responsibility that comes with this title. You will be my avatar on the Earth," said the god to his student, looking at him with serious expression.

"While at the moment you aren't powerful enough to slay a god, you surely will be in the future. During your stay on the Earth, I expect you to master your spells and get rid of people who pretend to be gods. I said get rid off because killing humans is not openly acceptable among higher beings, especially Ankhseram is really sensitive when it comes to it. Unless it is necessary, refrain from doing so."

Naruto nodded as the black haired deity continued. "Also try hiding your God Slayer status until you will be sure you have enough power to back it up. While I know that this kind of magic is easily recognizable, and it will be hard to hide it from anyone in the battle, don't reveal it to anyone you don't fully trust if you have such a chance. Some people will want to use your power for their own personal gains, so beware of them," said Kagutsuchi, waiting for his student's reply.

"I understand, Master," replied Naruto, mimicking his adoptive father's tone. He understood his father's concern. Fire magic itself was really dangerous and before he could use it safely, he had to go through rigorous training. Flame God Slayer magic was 10 times more dangerous, so he had to be careful where he used it. While for him it would be easy to extinguish his flames, other people would have problems with such a task.

"Good, now relax a bit Naruto, it's unusual to see you so uptight. Jeez, who would have thought you can act serious sometimes," said Kagutsuchi making words came out in short little splutters out of his son's mouth.

"Stupid old man, of course I can act seriously! Unlike someone I know, who decided to make joke of everything!" Shouted Naruto, making his father laugh in return, leaving him dumbfounded.

"I know, I know. I remember the time I first saw you, I would have never thought that you would grow up the way you did. You are everything your mother wished for and I'm sure she and your father are proud of you, just as I am," said the flame god smiling at his student, gently ruffling his hair.

Naruto looked at him with tears of happiness in his eyes, that stupid god always knew how make him feel appreciated. Ever since he was a child, when he did something good he always praised him, saying that he was proud of him, but that was something different. Probably because he mentioned his parents.

"Awww, is the wittle baby gonna cwy?" Kagutsuchi teased.

"I'm not crying," Naruto huffed. "I was just sweating from my eyes."

"Hahaha! Come on, no time for tears Naruto. Today are your 13th birthday and I wanted to give you something before you leave," said god of fire. That was enough for the blond haired boy to regain his composure. His mentor motioned him to sit down, while he went for the presents for his student.

'I wonder what he got me,' thought the boy, thinking of some unbelievable things like a warship or his own castle. 'Meh, that would not be in his style. Last time when I thought of something like that he gave me those clothes.' While not a castle, they were extremely practical, which meant that they were fire resistant, would grow with him and would repair when magic was applied. That of course didn't mean he would wear them all the time...well, almost all the time. He learned a little Requip Magic to leave them in a pocket dimension while he was not using them. While they were very comfortable, walking everywhere in the monk robe just wouldn't do.

After few minutes, Kagutsuchi came back with two boxes. Without saying anything, he gave them to his student. Naruto started with the bigger one and when he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a katana with an ornate bronze, oval guard, the tsuka-ito was braided from white and black material. The blade featured several intricate ornaments, most notable was a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard was black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and featured several metallic ornaments on its far end.

"Is this what I think it is or you are just joking again?" Asked Naruto, still entranced by the sword.

"This is no joke Naruto. As you know, Yamato is able to cut through almost anything, as it is even sharper than the best swords forged by humans and on the top of that it is imbued with tremendous magic. You can use it to channel your magic or use its own, if you will be able to master it it will allow you to cut through space itself," explained Kagutsuchi to the young God Slayer.

"Is it true it can open portals between dimensions?" Asked Naruto curious about the abilities of the blade.

"Yes. While thanks to it it's easier for me to travel to every dimension, you, on the other hand, will probably be able to go only to Edolas because you are human."

"Are you sure about giving it to me? It's your sword after all and it's powerful and..." Naruto fell silent after his adoptive father interrupted him.

"I'm sure. You are the only person I could entrust it to. Now put it down and open another one, I'm sure you will like it as much as the sword."

The blonde haired boy nodded carefully, opening another box. His excitement disappeared when he saw what it was containing. Cross popping veins started appearing before he shouted at the flame god.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S EMPTY!"

"Hahahaha, I knew you would like it!" Said Kagutsuchi between laughs. "That's the payback for those pranks you did for the last few years."

Naruto only looked at him and took few deep breaths and then he started laughing with his teacher. He couldn't stay mad at him right now, he was going to leave soon and flame god finally played successful prank on him after many years of trying. Suddenly the boy hugged the god, surprising him.

"Thanks for everything, dad."

"Don't mention it, son," said Kagutsuchi releasing Naruto. "Have you packed everything? Books, clothes, money?" Asked the god of fire making sure that his pupil had everything he needed to survive in the human world.

"Yeah, I did it yesterday," the blonde replied as he strapped the sword onto his back. It was bit longer than traditional katana, but with time he would grow accustomed to its size. Looking at his father for the last time, he smiled and the portal appeared before him.

"Goodbye, old man!" said Naruto withe big smile on his face, crossing the portal. The second he left, it closed leaving Kagutsuchi alone in his dimension. That didn't make him sad. He was ready for that for a long time. He knew that his student had to leave for the sake of the mankind.

'Now the fate of the world rests in your hands my boy. Even if you don't know this yet."

* * *

 **Human world**

* * *

"Well it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be," Naruto commented as he recalled the travel via portal. He stretched himself out, loosening the tightness in his muscles. Cross-dimensional travel was quite the ordeal. After he finished, he quickly looked around, gazing at the majesty that was the world of Earth Land for the first time. It took him few seconds to notice the differences between two worlds, while plants in his fathers domain were made of different coloured flames, here, they were, for the lack of better word...different. Maybe because he could finally touch them unlike the fire plants.

The sky was clear, void of clouds, and the birds were singing. He took a deep breath. Even the air felt different here, but that was to be expected.

After an hour of getting used to Earth Land's atmosphere, Naruto decided it was a time to start his journey. First place he was going to visit was the town he saw the moment he left the portal. It wasn't hard to notice considering that he was on the hill, but before he did so, Naruto decided to check how much money he had. He may have packed his wallet yesterday, but Kagutsuchi told him not to look inside unless he was in the Human World. When he opened it he saw one hundred thousand jewels and a note.

 _'That should be enough until you will be able to find some job, kid. Think of it as a challenge!'_

"Some father you are. Why couldn't you give me more money, you are a god for gods' sake!" The God Slayer shouted to the sky. He had right to be angry. What kind of father gave his 13 years old kid so little money and expected him to earn more? While one hundred thousand may sound like it's a lot, it unfortunately wasn't. Sighing quietly he started walking walking towards the town, cursing his father now wasn't going to help him now.

When he finally reached the entrance, the blond haired boy couldn't contain his excitement. This was the first time he had a chance to talk to another living human being. Of course there were his father's servants, but he couldn't call them alive and even if they were somehow, they were extremely boring.

'But who wouldn't be boring after spending his entire life in a temple,' Naruto thought as he entered the town. As he walked thought the streets, he noticed that people were looking at him strangely. He decided to shrug it off. He was new around here, of course he would be interesting. Additionally his strange clothing didn't help much.

After few minutes of walking in circles, Naruto decided to take his father's advice and search for a bar.

'Remember, if you are lost just go to a local bar and ask around. For sure you will find your answer.' He didn't know why he should go to the bar, or what bar was in the first place, but Kagutsuchi never said things without purpose. Looking around he noticed a green building, which had a big sign on it that said 'BAR'.

'Well, I suppose it wasn't that hard to find,' thought Naruto and entered the place. He saw many people drinking, talking to each other but it didn't look like a place where he could get some information. Looking around he noticed a barmaid. She had shoulder length brown hair, dark eyes and a very friendly face. The teenage God Slayer decided that she was the perfect candidate to ask about things, so he approached her. Unfortunately he didn't have any experience in talking to other humans, so he decided to improvise.

"Welcome my fellow human being, I wonder if you wouldn't mind answering few questions," said Naruto trying to look her in the eyes, now he knew he made a mistake choosing her. There was one thing that he had overlooked. It was her cleavage. As every other growing up boy who had no contact with civilization until now, he had found women's breasts really interesting. When his father gave him 'the talk', aside form scarring him for the rest of his life, he also opened his eyes to the female beauty. He often wondered how the first pair of breasts (even almost fully clothed) would look and he had to admit, he had never anticipated something like that. Fortunately for him the girl begun speaking, forcing him to concentrate on her lips instead of her cleavage.

"My my, such a pleasant boy you are. What are you doing in a place like this one?"

"My father told me that if I ever needed an information, I should look for the nearest bar and ask around. I decided to ask you for help because you look like a good person. I hope my answer satisfies you, my fellow human," answered the blonde haired boy making her look at him strangely, before she burst out laughing.

"Are you sure that you decided to talk to me because I look like a good person, or it was something else~?" She said teasingly, showing off her impressive cleavage. That instantly made Naruto turn red from embarrassment.

"I would never think of something like that! Excuse me if you thought differently my lady!" Shouted the boy making few people look at him strangely and making the barmaid smile at him as she started to calm him down.

"Relax a bit, I was just teasing you. My name is Mika Elric, not 'fellow human being'. What is yours?" She asked, interested in the strange boy.

"Naruto, nice to meet you," he replied with a grin.

"So Naruto, do you want something to drink before we talk? You look bit tired. We have large variety of non-alcoholic drinks. For example water, all kinds of juices, hot chocolate and many others. Of course, free of charge since you're such a nice boy." She pinched Naruto's cheeks, but the blue eyed God Slayer immediately brightened as his mind focused on the one item in the list that caught his attention.

"Hot chocolate!" He exclaimed. He quickly looked around and blushed in embarrassment as he took note of the strange looks he was once again receiving. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head before he contained himself and added quietly, "If you won't mind, of course..." Mika only smiled at his enthusiasm and told him to wait for a few minutes.

"Ta Da! Here ya go, one hot chocolate for you." Naruto had stars in his eyes as he gazed upon the cup of brown liquid (with marshmallows of course) as if it were the Holy Grail. He took satisfyingly long slurp of the steaming drink and released a hum of satisfaction as he chewed on one of the marshmallows that sneaked its way into his mouth.

"This is great!"

"Glad you like it," Mika replied before leaning against the counter to look the boy in the eyes. "Now tell me what kind of responsible father tells his underage son to go to a bar in search for information."

"Well, today I went on a journey to perfect my skills and gain experience my father couldn't give to me. We lived in a small house in the mountains, far away from civilisation. A few days ago he told me that my training was complete and he had nothing left to teach me," Naruto explained. "Before I left he gave me some money and gave me few tips on what to do if I was lost."

"Hmm, that would explain why you spoke so strangely. But what was your mother's opinion on that? Sure she wouldn't want you to leave," she said making Naruto sadden a bit.

"...I...never knew my mother. She died when I was 6 months old."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know," said Mika quietly looking down, trying to avoid blonde haired boy's gaze. Why did she have to ask about it?

"Don't worry," he waved her off. "Dad told me she was a hero and died protecting me. She wanted me to live a long happy life, so don't be sad. That was her choice," said Naruto cheering her up.

"You know, I also didn't know my mother. She died during the child birth and my father, a few years later, not knowing how to deal with loss, took his life. After that I lived with my grandmother. Unfortunately, she died last year," said the girl through holding back her tears. After few moments she calmed herself and continued to talk with Naruto.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour. You said something about some 'skills'. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, I'm a mage!" replied Naruto enthusiastically while drinking his hot chocolate. 'Sweet taste of freedom. Now I can eat as many sweets as I want!'

"Really? I never saw a mage with my own eyes. What can you do with that magic of yours?" She asked, slightly interested.

"I'm a fire mage, ya know! I can blow stuff up with my magic and do lots of other things!" Naruto grinned like a madman. He didn't lie to her about his magic but he would rather avoid telling her about being God Slayer.

Naruto's behaviour made her giggle, he was so sweet and innocent. There were not many kids like that, but it shouldn't be surprising considering that he was raised in the mountains.

"Heehee, you know maybe you could show me some of your magic after I finish my work. What do you think?" Asked Mika making the boy jump in excitement.

"Hell yeah!"

"Great! Go and wait for me outside, I will be ready in 20 minutes," she said and disappeared somewhere. Naruto decided to take her advice and went outside. His first conversation with another human went very well. Mika was really nice and wanted to see his magic, that counted for something didn't it?

Still he had to find some place to stay for night. He had enough money to rent a room somewhere and stay there for a few days, but he also had to eat. 'What I'm going to do this is first day on the Earth and I'm already lost,' Naruto sighed. After a few minutes of waiting he saw Mika walking towards him. She changed her clothes to simple black shirt and navy jeans.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Asked the girl younger boy.

"No. Don't worry nothing happened. So where are we going to go? I don't want to use my magic in the middle of the town," Naruto said with curious expression.

"Let's go to my house! I live near the lake outside the town, it will be great place for you to show off. What do you think?"

"Great! Shall we go then?" Asked Naruto making Mika nod. They walked for about 30 minutes talking about many different things, like the pranks Naruto played on his father, or how he came to this town. He quickly found that he enjoyed spending time with her, while he still he didn't know her well enough he felt that she was a person he could trust. Of course, he wouldn't tell her his secrets just because he had a feeling.

When they finally reached the lake, Naruto prepared himself.

"Check this out." His magic flared and black flames sprung forth from his hands. They licked at the air and Mika stepped a few paces back lest she get burned by the flames of a deity. The flames then began to bend and twist, moving as if they were alive. The blond God Slayer then manipulated his fires, turning them into various shapes and then having them take on the images of animals. In an act of showing off, he turned the ebony fires into the shape of a horse which started to run around on the surface of the lake.

He looked at his female companion and saw her amazed face. While the act of using magic in such a manner was now considered normal for him, he could still recall when he too once had the same expression on his face when Kagutsuchi showed him magic. He then turned to his fiery steed and snapped his fingers, allowing the fires to dissipate into nothing.

Mika started clapping. "That was amazing! Your father taught you that?" She asked excitedly, making the boy blush in embarrassment. Good thing it was getting dark and she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, the old man taught me everything I know. How to read, write and how to do magic. It was quite hard at the beginning, learning how to use magical energy, but once I got it down everything became easy. Apart from my magic, pops taught me how to fight with the sword," said Naruto pointing to Yamato. "Wanna see what I can do with it?"

Mika eagerly nodded, wanting to see what other things the boy could do. After all it was rare to see a mage in this area. Things were usually really peaceful here. After she snapped out of her thoughts, Mika saw Naruto walk closer to tree on her left, he stopped about 1 meter from it and concentrated. It was his first time using Yamato and he didn't know what to expect.

After taking deep breath, he unsheathed the blade and proceeded to strike horizontally. The poor tree. After the blade connected with the wood, he was surprised to feel almost no resistance. When he finished the first slash, Naruto adjusted the blade slowly getting used to blade. When he finished, he firmly sheathed the blade making with a small 'click'. When Mika heard it, she saw the tree broke down into smaller pieces and again stared at what transpired with wide eyes.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking at the sword given to him by his adoptive father. He knew that the blade was so sharp that it could cut almost through anything, but he didn't expect it to be that easy. Of course he knew that this tree didn't have any magic, and that was probably the reason he could do it so easily. He couldn't wait to test it against magic reinforced metal. After few seconds he notice that his companion was openly staring at him.

"That was amazing! You slashed that tree few times and sheathed your sword and the 'BOOM'! Everything fell down into pieces! ow I know why your father let you go alone on a journey!" She said, amazed by display of his swordsmanship skills.

"Well, to be honest I'm not that good a swordsman. I mean, I'm quite proficient with it, but nothing more," Naruto replied while he was collecting the wood for bonfire. After he collected all the pieces he needed, Naruto put them down and lit it with his fire magic. After everything was ready he sat in front the bonfire and stared into it. Mika, not knowing what to do, sat beside him.

"Do you have a place to stay for night?" She asked Naruto.

"No, but I don't think it will be raining tonight so I have nothing against sleeping under some tree," he responded making the girl smack his head. He winced slightly and looked at her with strange face.

"There is no way a kid like you is going to sleep in some forest. You are going to stay in my house tonight, understood?"

"Hey! I'm not a kid, I'm 13 years old, ya know!" He shouted which made Mika's glare intensify.

"I asked if you understood..." she said with a dangerous tone. Naruto could only nod, scared by the woman.

"Great! Now lets go!" She exclaimed cheerfully standing up, her anger gone.

'What is wrong with her? First she is so angry that even dad would be scared of her and now she's acting like nothing happened. Geez, dad was right...women are troublesome,' he thought. Not wanting to anger her again, Naruto took his things and followed her. After a few minutes of walking in silence they reached her house.

From the outside it didn't look like much more than a shed, but the space was adequate enough to shelter few people. It had a thatched roof patched so many times that it was hard to tell the original work from the repairs. The walls wee composed of hand worked stone set around timbers that were infilled with cobblestone. The entry door and single window provided lighting for the room within during the day while candles and the fireplace would serve as lighting at night.

The stone fireplace, the centre piece of the cottage would serve other duties as well for it would provide a place to cook the meals and more than enough heat to compensate for the ill-fitting door during the long cold winter. The floor was comprised of the largest and flattest rocks and there were a few carpets scattered across it.

"I know it's not much, but you can look for another place to stay tomorrow if you won't like it here," she said bit embarrassed because of the state of her home. Naruto only looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry it's great. It may not be a palace but it's a place you can call home," he said as he snapped his fingers and lit up the fire place. "I really like fire, it reminds me of my dad. He always said that as long as there is fire somewhere it will feel like home and I admit he was right," said the boy.

"You must really really love your father."

"Yeah, I mean at times he was quite annoying and strict, but he taught be all kinds of things you couldn't even imagine, played with me when I was younger, when I was troubled he helped me deal with my problems."

"Then why did you leave him?" She asked not understanding his decision.

"I always wanted to travel around the world, visit many different places, meet many people. He always encouraged it saying that it will help me find the purpose of my life. He always knew that there will be a day I will leave him and he accepted that because he knew that I wouldn't be happy staying with him forever," the teenager replied. "Thanks for letting me stay, I don't know what would I do without your help."

"Did you really think I would let you stay outside at night?" She asked, seeing Naruto yawning and stretching his arms. "It seemed it's time to go for you to go to sleep. You must be really tired after all that day, we will talk tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, I don't have any problem with that," he said tiredly.

"Come I'll show you the room you'll sleep in," she said making him stand and follow her. She opened the door and entered the room. It was quite small but it didn't bother him, there was one bed, big enough to accommodate two people, a bedside cabinet and a chair. Naruto didn't waste any time and went to bed, falling asleep before Mika left the room.

"Goodnight," she said smiling and leaving the room, leaving the blonde alone with his dreams.

* * *

 **Next day, 8:00 a.m.**

* * *

Mika was laying peacefully in her bed, thinking about her yesterdays encounter with the strange boy. She had to admit that she had o lot of fun spending her time with him, listening to his stories, seeing his magic show and all. She felt alive for the first time since the death of her grandmother and intended to keep it that way as long as she could.

She sighed gently. Because of her past it was hard for her to get any friends. Everyone in town knew what happened to her father and either pitied or laughed at her. Another thing that didn't help was was almost all people around her age moved to another town or went on an adventure. But there was Naruto, the boy which didn't care about her past and still wanted to do something with her.

Suddenly loud noise broke her out of her thoughts. It came from outside of the house, she quickly dressed and went to check what was happening. When she opened the door and was ready to go outside, she heard scream which was followed by a loud thud. Mika looked around and saw Naruto lying on the grass groaning. Quickly realizing what happened, she ran to him and tried to help him.

"Hey, Naruto! How do you feel?! Is everything alright?!" she asked worriedly, looking at him checking for any injury.

"Yeah, I only fell off the roof. No big deal," responded blond haired boy making the girl shout in anger.

"What in the world you were thinking before going on that roof?! You know something bad could have happened, you could have broken your hand, leg or even neck!"

"Geez, I said it was no big deal. I've had it worse during the training with dad. We used to beat the crap put of each other during our sparring sessions," said Naruto making Mika calm down a bit.

"What were you even doing on the roof?" she asked genuinely curious about the reason.

"Well, I wanted to pay you back somehow for letting me stay so I decided to fix the roof. A second ago I was taking measurements and during that something flew into me. I lost the balance and fell on the ground." Mika looked at him with an unreadable expression. She didn't know what to think. On one side she was mad at him for doing such reckless things, but on the other she felt touched by his gesture.

"Thank you. I couldn't do repairs myself because I don't know how to do them and I didn't have money to pay workers to do it."

"Don't worry I will finish it by the end of a day. I wanted to ask you a few questions yesterday but I was so tired that I forgot."

"Yeah, I know. So what do you want to know?"

"I wonder how does mage like me get a job? Dad told me about something about guilds but I didn't listen at the time."

"Generally, there are three different types of Guilds: Legal, Dark, and Independent. A Legal Guild is one that has been approved and registered by the Magic Council while a Dark Guild is one that has not been approved by the Magic Council and is treated as a criminal organization. An Independent Guild is one that is not approved by the Magic Council, but at the same time is not considered a criminal organization. That is also the reason why Independent Guilds receive much less job offers than Legal Guilds." She hummed a bit in thought, "Aside from Magic Guilds, there are variety of other guilds, such as merchant, mercenary, treasure hunter, and even bandit guilds. In general, guilds are formed for individuals to take Jobs and earn Jewels, and also for them to train and grow stronger. Legal Guilds also work to defend against Dark Mages and other criminals; this can go the same for Independent Guilds, as well. Are you following me so far?"

"Yeah, there are many types of guilds and the ones I should consider joining are legal guilds because it's easier to get a job there."

"Good, now I don't know many legal guilds I know some of them, for example Blue Pegasus members are always mentioned in Top 5 Boyfriend materials." she said looking amused. "Then there is Lamina Scale known for having very strong Earth Mage who may become a Wizard Saint."

"Who are the Wizard Saints? They are some bunch of strong guys right?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"The Ten Wizard Saints are extremely powerful mages of the Ishgar continent. To become a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a Mage must be granted this title by the Chairman of the Magic Council. There are different types of Mages who hold this prestigious title. For example the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, and Jose Porla, Guild Master of Phantom Lord, are members of Ten Wizard Saints. Going back to guilds, Phantom Lord is currently the most powerful guild in Fiore, with Fairy Tail closely behind it. Did you get it all?" Asked Mika looking and Naruto who for some reason started taking notes in the middle of her 'lecture'.

"Yeah, I've got it," responded the boy hiding his notebook in the bag.

"Is there anything else you want to know now?"

"Nope, but when I remember something I will let you know ok?"

"Good. I have to go to work now, but if you want something to eat there should be something in the house. You know where to find me in case something happened. Also if you will need the tools, you will find them in the closet. See you later!" She waved before going to work, leaving Naruto with his task.

The blonde haired boy had to admit, he never did anything like that in his short life. He lived in the palace with a god and never had to worry about anything, but now he was on his own. He had to do this. Now it was the time to learn how to fix the roof! Strangely motivated, Naruto decided to make a list of things he would need to repair it.

'Now that I have measurements, I should start with gathering materials. I will need wood, a saw, a hammer, and a lot of nails. The wood is already here, now I have to look for the rest. Maybe I should check that closed Mika told me about,' he thought. There were not many rooms, so it was easy to find the place he was looking for.

When he entered the closet, he lit up the candle which was standing on the shelf and started looking for the for the tools. It wasn't hard to find them, but the blonde noticed that there may not be enough nails to fix the roof. Remembering to ask the brown haired girl about the store where he could buy more later, Naruto tried to leave the room. Suddenly when he was about to extinguish the light, Naruto noticed old dusty book on the shelf. Deciding to take it with him to read later, blonde haired boy left the room.

Now that he had everything he needed, Naruto was finally ready to begin his work. The blonde started converting wood he collected earlier into the boards he needed to make a new roof. He used some of his magic to enhance metal in the old saw, to make cutting easier. Creating 100 boards took him about 4 hours, it would probably take much longer if not for his magic.

Deciding to take a break, the blonde went to the house in search for something to eat. After few minutes, he found the box with 'RAMEN' written on it. Finding that it was easy to prepare he boiled the water and thrown the package contents into it. After few moments it was ready to eat. Naruto didn't waste any time and stared eating the dish.

'It's actually pretty good. I wonder how this stuff is made,' thought the boy as he slowly began eating the noodles. When he finished eating, Naruto went back to work. Getting rid of the old roof and placing new one was exhausting job but he managed to finish it two hours before Mika's estimates arrival time. He had to admit he was quite proud of his work. The house now looked much better than before and he made sure that that new roof would do it's job. He even made a new door to his friend's house from the leftovers, because the old one looked like it would fall apart soon. Now that the job was over Naruto went inside the house and took a nap to recover a bit of his strength.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

* * *

"Well, well what do we have here?" Mika's loud voice caused Naruto to snap awake. The boy, not knowing what happened, shot out of his bed. Unfortunately he didn't know what was happening and he tripped, knocking over his host and landed on something soft.

"Who would have thought that you will work so fast. We just got to know each other and you're already making such bold moves," the brunette gave her temporary housemate a grin that a chesire cat would be proud of. Naruto finally comprehended what happened and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what was going on, so I reacted the way I was supposed to!" Shouted the boy making Mika look at him strangely.

"You mean you didn't enjoy it, even small bit?" Asked the girl staring at the boy which made him nervous.

"I just... Ugh.. Yeah, I enjoyed it a little...," said quietly Naruto making her laugh. He wasn't used to lying, his father always taught him that being truthful was one of most valued qualities by people, but saying such things to women could end badly. He remembered the day when Kagutsuchi went to peek on Tiamat taking a bath. Thanks to that outcome, he learned that angering women wasn't a good idea. He was ready to pay for his sin, but instead of punishment Mika only patted him on the head.

"Good, that would be strange if you said otherwise," she said making Naruto bit confused.

"Huh? You are not going to hit me? Or at least chase me around trying to somehow damage my body?" Asked the boy, surprised.

"Of course not. I know it was mostly my fault. Besides, you're a teenage boy, of course you would have some fantasies about women...even though I think you never interacted with one considering how you wee brought up."

"Yeah, right...," said Naruto scratching the back of his head, still not knowing what to think of the situation. Suddenly Mika grabbed his hand.

"You must be hungry after all that work, come on let's get something to eat." Without any warning she dragged him into the main room where the food was already waiting for them.

"I noticed you ate few cups of instant ramen, so I guessed you might have liked it," said the girl bit nervous. It was her grandmother's recipe but she didn't have time to practice it. When she saw the blonde preparing to eat she prayed to gods that he liked it. After taking the first bite his eyes widened, making Mika sweat a little.

"That is the best thing I have ever eaten! I thought that instant ramen was pretty good but this is a masterpiece. The flavour, noodles and all, everything is perfect. Where did you learn to cook it?" Asked the blonde amazed by the dish.

"It's my grandma's recipe. She cooked me ramen at least once a week when she was still alive and I used to help her sometimes, but this is the first time I've done it by myself."

"Well, your granny must have been an apprenticed to some god of cooking if she could make such simple noodles tastes so well," he said smiling slightly, making his companion giggle. They spent the rest of meal in silence. When he was finished Naruto, got up slowly and went to his room, to collect his belongings.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I really enjoyed my time here but I have to go now." said the blonde making Mika smile sadly. She really enjoyed spending time with him. He was like the little brother she never had. Innocent, fun to tease, and most of all, happy. She knew that he would have to go soon, but she didn't want him to, but that would be really selfish to make him stay if he didn't want to.

"Yeah I know, but promise me something."

"And what would that be?"

"Visit me sometimes...and write letters. Ok? It would be nice to read about your adventures and all. Can you do that for me?" She asked the boy, surprising him. He didn't know why she wanted to hear from him, but he had to admit it felt nice that she cared. Maybe that was what his father meant about having friends.

"Sure! But in turn you have to do something for me. Don't live in the past, from today you are starting a new life, do what makes you feel happy. Ok?"

"You've got yourself a deal," She said, giving him farewell hug. They stayed like that for a minute before she released him. When Naruto was about to leave he suddenly remembered one thing.

"Hey Mika, would you mind if I borrow this book?" Je asked pointing at the old dusty book he found in the closet.

"Yeah, take it. I never could open it for some reason, so I won't need it anytime soon."

"Thanks! Well then goodbye!" said Naruto leaving the house, finally starting his journey for good.

"Bye! Good lick and be careful!" said Mika waving to him from afar. She fortunately didn't know how much luck he would need in the future. When he finally disappeared from her sight, the brunette closed the door and started to clean after the meal. While she was washing the dishes, she noticed some kind of note and an envelope.

 _'While that may not be much, I thought you will need it much more than I do_

 _\- Naruto'_

Curious about the thing she opened it and she found one hundred thousand jewels in it. Looking shocked, she ran out of the house and went in the direction she saw the blonde last time. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found.

"That idiot." she said, with tears in her eyes. That was the first time from her grandmothers death she felt like she still had a family.

* * *

 **AN: There you go heres another chapter! I must admit that I enjoyed writing it much more that the previous ones, maybe because we are coming closer to some teal deal.**

 **I would like to know how you liked Mika? Her personality and all. Depending on your answer she may have a bigger role in the future. Also if it hard for you to imagine her, just think of Sekirei no. 8 Yume. The description may not be that accurate but I had her in mind when I was writing her character. She just seemed like big sister type.**

 **Also I would like to hear your opinion on what should I do next. Should I keep building back for everything what is happening, try to slowly build bonds between characters, or maybe you want me to jump somewhere closer to the canon and explain things in flashbacks? There is a poll on my profile concerning which Naruto character should I introduce, be sure to check it out.**

 **I think that was all I wanted to say. If you have any questions PM me.**

 **Review if you liked it!**

 **See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **Beta reading done by KitsuneDragon**

* * *

 **X777**

* * *

It had already been a month since he met Mika and began his journey around the Fiore. Many different things happened since that day. For example, he fought with group of thugs at the train station. The whole situation was just one big misunderstanding. When Naruto was getting his first look at the train, it was quite amazing of course, a few brutes which were standing in front of it and thought that he was staring at them, and apparently didn't like that. So they decided to do what every mentally disabled person would try to. Assaulting the strange looking boy.

The blonde tried to reason with them, telling that he was only looking at the train and that it was his first time seeing such thing. Unfortunately, that didn't help as the explanation only made them laugh at him and feel more confident than before. Besides what could a kid like him, do to 4 grown up men like them? Nothing serious, right? It turned out that they were wrong, as they didn't consider that he may be a mage. While they were trying to attack him with fists only, nothing serious happened, Naruto just dodged any attack which was thrown at him. But things changed when one of them pulled out the knife.

That was the moment the boy let loose, considering they now came at him with intent to kill. Fire spells were flying everywhere. The thugs did some good work in dodging them, but the main reason they weren't instantly fried was that the Fire God Slayer didn't want to hurt them. Even though they tried to harm him killing them would do no good. After few minutes they somehow formulated a plan, which might have worked if not Naruto's ability to turn into fire. When they tried to attack him from four different sides at the same time, Naruto used said ability to escape, making the bandits knock out each other and receive minor second degree burns.

After things calmed down at the station, the local authorities came in response to peoples' calls. When they arrived they saw a confused 13 year old boy who was dressed like a monk standing next to 4 unconscious men. Not knowing what happened, they asked him about what transpired here. Naruto immediately started to apologise saying that he tried to solve a matter peacefully, but they wouldn't listen and wanted to harm him.

When one of the the officers present there looked closely, he recognised them as the bandits who were robbing shops in this town for about a month, they couldn't find them because apparently they were not staying anywhere near it. He quickly told the boy not to worry about what he did to them because they were criminals and deserved punishment. When the officer came closer, Naruto thought that he was going to be arrested, but the man only shook his hand, thanked him and gave him a three hundred thousand jewel prize for helping stop the robbers. After they left he realised that he found himself a job.

Ever since that moment, Naruto decided to offer his services to the mayors of different towns he visited to earn some money. Some of them were not sure about it because of his young age, but when they told him that he was a mage they instantly changed their minds. Many of the jobs were quite easy as all he had to do was capture a thief here or help get rid of some wild animals there. The client usually gave him enough information to deal with the problem quickly enough that they added some extras to his reward.

But even with them, that wasn't the best paid job. However, that was not the problem for Naruto. After he discovered that instant ramen was one of the cheapest meals he could get, he immediately bought enough supplies to last a month. Of course, it didn't compare to Mika's homemade ramen, but it was still quite good.

Currently, the blond haired boy was sitting in the bar writing the letter to his surrogate sister in which he described his latest adventures and how he lived. She didn't write back, but not having a stable address was most likely the reason behind all this. He had to admit that he missed her. She was his first friend and a person who introduced him to this world, also he had to thank her for the advice to change his clothes when he saw her. He now was dressed in a simple black pants and grey shirt with cloak over him because he didn't want to attract too much attention.

Lately he made quite name for himself. People called him the 'Traveling Monk' because of his usual (or maybe he should call it unusual) attire and that he had never been sighted in the same place twice. He wondered when that would change. Sighing silently, he drank the hot chocolate he ordered a while ago. While he really enjoyed traveling, it would be nice to have a place where he could go back to. There was the brunette's house, but while it felt like home he couldn't call it his own...not completely. When he finished the drink, the blonde suddenly heard something interesting.

"Did you know that there is some dragon in the mountains? I heard from Miller that it kidnapped few of his sheep. He was so angry that he demanded the mayor to put a prize for its head and send a quest to magic guilds," said some random lad to his friend.

"And what? Did he do it? Or as always he said that the town don't have money for such things?" Responded the second one, visibly annoyed.

"No, at least, not right away. He thought that it was coincidence, but when others came to him with the same thing, he decided to do something. I overheard that the job offer was sent to the guilds yesterday, with one million jewel pay!" He said excited. Naruto didn't need to hear any more. He had to hurry before some other mage will take a job. He quickly paid for the chocolate and left to meet up with the mayor and ask him about the work.

He knew that it couldn't possibly be a dragon, because almost all of them disappeared on the 7th of July, X777 according to his father. It was quite strange but he didn't question it. So if it wasn't a dragon then that person must have spotted the closest thing to them - a wyvern. They were similar to dragons, but were much smaller and lacked their intelligence. Also they could be harmed by magic other then Dragon Slayer magic, which was mainly the reason he decided to take this job.

When Naruto finally arrived at town hall, he asked a secretary if he could see the mayor. She stopped doing her paperwork and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do you want to see the mayor? Do you have an appointment?" She asked, her eyes watching his every move like he was going to do something unexpected. He wondered why she looked at him that way. They never met, yet she probably regarded him as an enemy...or at least a threat.

"No, but I came here in response to the job offer. You know that one with the dragon who likes to steal sheep and all," responded Naruto making the girl calm down a bit. She slowly removed her glasses, gently placing them on the desk and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour, the people are getting impatient and some of them came and openly threatened the mayor that if he wouldn't do something soon, they would have to take the matters in their hands. Most of them think he does not care, but it's not true," she said sadly, visibly angered by the attitude of her townspeople.

"Don't worry. As I said, I came here for the job not to threaten the mayor. Besides harming my employer could hardly be counted as smart thing to do. Don't you agree?" He spoke with a playful tone, making the woman smile a bit.

"No, I don't think so. If you are looking for mayor MacMilan, he is in his office. The door's on the right," she said pointing at said door.

Nodding thankfully he entered the office and saw the most important person in this town. He was exactly as he imagined him; short, chubby, dressed in a suit, with a monocle in his right eye and high-hat on his head. He also had a grey moustache which completed his look.

"What can I help you with?" Asked the man, not even bothering to turn around and look at the person who entered the room. Naruto frowned a bit. He didn't expect such greeting, but nonetheless he proceeded to introduce himself.

"My name is Naruto and I came to ask if the job with that dragon is still available?" He asked in casual tone, making the mayor quickly turn around and look at him with shock clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for such a poor greeting. My name is Henry MacMillan and as you already know I'm the mayor of this town." The man went and quickly made a place for his guest to sit. Naruto thanked him quietly and started talking about the job as Henry took his place back in his seat.

"A pleasure to meet you. Now from what I heard from the locals in the bar, the dragon you speak of kidnaps the animals from your citizens. Which means it's not a dragon."

"When it's not a dragon then why does it look like one? You know reptilian nature, with body covered in scales."

"Well as you may or may not probably know, almost all dragons were killed in the Dragon Civil War 400 years ago. Do you know why there was such war?" asked Naruto looking at the mayor.

"No, I don't. But why it is so important that you mention it now?"

"The dragons at that times treated humans like a food. The war broke out because some of them wanted to coexist with us. Fortunately for us, the pro-human side won, but still it doesn't change the fact that they didn't eat sheep. Therefore, I would like to inform that the thing which stole animals from your citizens was not a dragon, but rather a wyvern. While they look similar, they are quite easy to distinguish from each other. The difference between those two is that wyverns are much smaller and less intelligent."

"How that does matter?" Asked Henry. He had to admit that he was not the most knowledgeable person when it came to magic creatures or magic at all.

"Great question. While if it was a dragon, you could try to negotiate with him coming to some mutually beneficial compromise, or if the creature wouldn't be cooperative you would have to hire a dragon slayer, who are pretty rare these days, I might add," said Naruto, making the mayor worry a bit. "But when it comes to wyverns, while they are similar to dragons, they are less dangerous, but that doesn't mean that anyone can deal with them. However, it's much more possible to kill them despite the person not being dragon slayer. All you need is really potent magic, or something really sharp."

"And you can guarantee that you will get rid of this creature?" Asked the mayor in a hopeful voice.

"Well, yes...but I would need every single piece of information about it. Where it lives, how it looks, every single thing you know will be really helpful."

"Of course! Yes. From what I learned, it was about 2 metres tall, 4 metres long and had green scales. Mister Miller told me that when it kidnapped his sheep, he saw that wyvern flying toward the mountain. Also it had small orange spikes on its back," The mayor explained, trying to recall as many thing he knew. Naruto thought about the information for a second. From what he knew the man described a year old wyvern, one that just recently left its mother. Maybe the job wouldn't be as hard as he first anticipated.

"Is that all or maybe you remembered something else?" Asked Naruto making sure that the mayor didn't skip any important parts.

"No, that's everything I know."

"Ok, will take care of it. If you could arrange the meeting between me and that Miller so he could show me the place where he saw it fly to, that would be great."

"Great! I will contact him right away, if you could excuse me for a moment, I'll be back soon," said Henry, leaving his office as quickly as possible. Naruto heard some noises from the other room, but didn't pay much attention to it. Having some free time, he decided to change into the robe given to him by his father. Considering he was going on the job soon, he was going to need something fire resistant.

With a bright flash of Requip magic, his clothing changed. He was glad that he learned basics of that magic as storing things in pocket dimension was much wasier than carrying things around all time...especially clothes. While he was not the master, he could use requip for casual things. However it took him much more time to change his clothes, mainly because he had to concentrate more. After twenty minutes of waiting, the mayor finally showed up with that villager who saw the wyvern.

"You are the Traveling Monk!" Exclaimed Miller quickly noticing his signature outfit.

'Jeez, like I didn't know...' Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes. While the fame he gained made it easier for him to get a job, it also made him attract a lot of attention.

"I thought you were going to be older, what are you? 11 years old?"

"No, I'm 13 you idiot! Do I look like 11 year old to you?!" Shouted Naruto, with tick mark appearing on his forehead. Why did people always had to comment on his age? It shouldn't matter as long as he did the job.

"Well, not exactly. You are quite tall for your age, but your face look so young or maybe girlish! I don't know."

"Do you have anything to add, or can we go already..." He said in a low tone, barely containing his anger. It was not his fault that he was born like that. On the contrary, every woman he encountered so far told him that he was pretty handsome, it didn't matter they were old enough to be his mother. When the mayor saw that the man was still not done, he decided to cut him off, not wanting to anger the boy more.

"Yes, yes, great idea! Let's go!" He said sweating a little, glaring at the countryman. Leaving the towns hall, they headed for the Millers' farm near by the mountain on the outskirts of the city. While they were walking, Naruto started to think of a way to deal with draconian creature. Even if it was still young that didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. While he was sure he could get rid of it, he had to be careful. When they finally reached their destination, the boy told his companions to wait here for him while he was going to deal with it.

After he disappeared from their sight, Naruto used magic to enhance his body and climbed to the place where the nest was located. It seemed that the farmer was right, considering the number of skeletons which were lying here. He quickly took out the decoy in the shape of the sheep and placed it in front of the entrance to the cave. It's very specific smell should lure the wyvern of of the cave, leaving it vulnerable to any attack.

Waiting for the creature, his mind wandered to the conversation he had with Mika about guilds. He wondered which one will be the best for him. During that month he heard many things about 4 strongest guilds in Fiore. The weakest of them was Blue Pegasus. While the guild lacked extremely powerful members, it made up for it in sheer popularity. It was said that most beautiful women and men were part of this guild. It had the biggest fanbase and almost every week, one of their mages were on the front of Sorcerer Weekly.

'That would not be a bad idea, so may babes and all them concentrated on good ol' me... Hehehe' thought Naruto, lecherous smile appearing on his face. While that vision was amazing he snapped out of it, remembering tales of the eccentric guild master. Shuddering he moved to another option.

Next one on his list was Lamina Scale, the guild which had a Wizard Saint in making Jura Neekis. It currently didn't have as many mages as Blue Pegasus, but they were much stronger. There was little known about the guild, mainly because of the small number of their members, but that didn't discourage the employers. Many of them especially asked for their members.

Then there was Phantom Lord. Currently the strongest guild in Fiore, led by a Wizard Saint Jose Porla. While it sounded very tempting, he couldn't get rid of the bad feeling when thinking of the guild. The blonde didn't know what caused it and didn't want to know.

The last guild was Fairy Tail, also led by a Wizard Saint, Makarov Dreyar, which was ranked as the 2nd strongest guild. When it came to this guild, he didn't know what to think. While they had many decent mages, most of the guild members were still children his age. That was the result of a rule which stated that Fairy Tail never turned anyone in need. While he liked the idea, he still wasn't sure if joining it would be a good choice. Still it was not like he would do it tomorrow.

Suddenly Naruto saw something moving inside the cave, making loud noises. A few seconds later the wyvern showed up. It looked exactly as that man described it. Naruto looked closer to see if there wasn't another one hiding inside their hide out. When he confirmed that there was no additional threat, he decided it was perfect time to strike. Unfortunately something interrupted him.

"WHERE IS IGNEEL?!"

Or rather someone.

Suddenly he saw a kid with pink hair, dressed in red shirt and orange pants with the scaly scarf around his neck. Before Naruto came back to his senses he saw him attacking the wyvern with his fist covered in bright hot flames. While he could feel they weren't as strong as his, they were not to be underestimated. The wyvern learned this lesson first hand as the boy hit its head. He left her no time to recover, as he kicked it in the stomach sending it flying away.

"Tell me where is Igneel, you crappy dragon!" Shouted the boy again trying to get some answers from the creature. He possibly mistook it for a dragon, which was quite common among people. Deciding to cut his fight short, Naruto used the situation to his advantage and fired a ball of concentrated black fire at the creature, knocking it out. Pink haired boy quickly noticed him and looked at him strangely, before screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

Naruto only covered his ears and waited till the boy finished his rant, which took a little while. While the boy was shouting at him, he took his time and examined the animal.

'How in the world did a boy's magic do this to it,' he thought while taking a better look at the injury. He started to wondered how he was able ruin a good part of a wyvern's scales, while his magic only left few scratches on it. Of course he didn't use any powerful spell, not wanting to accidentally do something to the boy but still... Then he finally understood.

"You are a dragon slayer, aren't you?" Asked Naruto, making the pink haired boys eyes widen. That alone confirmed his suspicions.

"How do you know?! Tell me right now!" Shouted the shorter of the two, making the blond cringe a bit. Couldn't he talk a bit quieter or something, his ears were going to explode soon.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you but first let me introduce myself. I'm Naruto and what is your name?"

"I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet ya, Naruto!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer exclaimed cheerfully, making the God Slayer smile a bit.

"Well Natsu...how about we take care of this thing and then we can have a talk. What do you think?"

"But I want to ask him where is Igneel!"

"Natsu... This is not a dragon, it's a wyvern," the blond explained gently. The dragon fire user made an unreadable expression probably not understanding what he meant. Sighing slightly he began to explain what it was, in the easiest way possible. When the young Dragneel finally understood, he annihilated the lower part of the creature's body, angry because it was pretending dragon. When he finally calmed down a bit, Naruto collected some wood and lit the bonfire.

"Stupid fake dragon. To think I came here for just a stupid fake," he mumbled under his breath, making Naruto look at him.

"Dragons are pretty rare these days. Most of them died out during the dragon civil war a few hundred years ago. Anyway why you were looking for it? Most of the people tend to stand away from them."Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. Maybe he wanted to slay a dragon, considering he was a dragon slayer, but he immediately threw away this idea. Even this kid wouldn't be so suicidal to do such thing.

"Well, I came here because I heard that there was a dragon hiding in the mountains and thought that would be Igneel, but when I arrived no one wanted to tell me where it was, saying something that they didn't want me dead and that I shouldn't ask about such things. Then yesterday I overheard some guy talking about a monster in the mountains who was stealing animals from the nearby farms. So I decided to check if the rumours were telling the truth and I came here. But there was no Igneel and only that stupid fake..." He finished pouting slightly, still angry about the whole situation.

"And who is that Igneel? I assume he is the dragon that trained you, am I right?"

"He is more than that! Igneel is my dad, he taught me everything I knew, took me it when I was alone, fed me and given me clothes and this scarf! He is not a mere dragon!" said Natsu getting bit angry. Those words made Naruto soften a bit, the boy was same he was. He too was taken by an individual who couldn't be considered human in any way.

"I understand..." He said quietly. Natsu's angry expression changed to surprised, no one reacted this way. Every single person to date either laughed at him or told him to get admitted to mental hospital, not that he knew what that was.

"You were raised by a dragon too?" Asked the boy excitedly, bouncing all around the place. The concept of meeting another Dragon Slayer really excited him.

"No, not a dragon... Would you believe me if I told you that a god took me in?" 'To hell with that rule, dad.' He added in his mind. The kid seemed really friendly and if he knew his secret, it was good to tell the boy his, as a token of trust.

That surprised Natsu. He didn't know that the gods existed. Igneel never told him about them, probably not to make him do anything stupid, like searching for a god something else. Still, for the pink haired boy that was quite unbelievable. He looked Naruto in the eyes like he wanted to read his mind, few seconds later he smiled.

"Yeah! If the dragons exist then why wouldn't gods. So what's your dad's name? How did you meet him?" Asked Natsu very curious about blonde's past.

"His name is Kagutsuchi and he is the god of fire. I have known him like...forever, after my parents died I was entrusted to him by my mother. He took me to his realm, took care of me, taught me his magic...he was great." He said avoiding the topic of his parents' death. He didn't know how Natsu would react if he told him that they were killed by a dragon.

"Wait a second, that black fire you used before was your magic?"

"Yeah, It's called Flame God Slayer Magic. Pretty neat huh?" Naruto created small black flame at the tip of his finger. Natsu looked at it, drooling and after few seconds tried to eat it. Unfortunately when he was ready to swallow it, he suddenly started coughing. Naruto quickly reacted and extracted his magic from his body. When the pink haired boy recovered, he asked the god slayer confusedly.

"Why I couldn't eat that fire, it never happened before..."

"That's because using my God Slayer Magic, I can created the most powerful flame on Earth. The slayer can eat the element they represent, unless its not created from their magic or the element they are trying to eat is more powerful then their own. For example when you tried to eat my flame, it started to fight dragon slayer magic in your body. That doesn't happen when you eat normal fire, because yours is more powerful and it submits to it. Do you understand?" Explained Naruto.

After few seconds of thinking, Natsu suddenly shouted, "DOES IT MEAN YOU ARE STRONGER THAN ME!?"

"Is it really so hard to believe? I'm older then you, have more experience and I have trained much longer. Besides I can see your training is still not complete," said Naruto shocking his little friend. "How do I know? Father taught me about dragon slayers, he told me that once their training is complete their pupils became silted and their teeth are much sharper than normal humans. You still don't have the eyes of a dragon slayer, which means that you still have much to learn."

That saddened Natsu. He knew that his training wasn't complete. He wasn't even close to completing it before Igneel left, but he didn't give up. He trained hard in learning the techniques his dad showed him, trained just like he taught him...but still it wasn't enough. He wanted to master his magic before he found Igneel so he could be proud of him.

"Natsu..." He heard Naruto's voice. "Even if my magic is more powerful that doesn't mean you can't be stronger than me. Magic is just a tool in the hands of the mage using it. If you give sword to a person, it doesn't immediately make him or her master in using it. Besides, dragon slayers can do many cool things which god slayers can't."

"Things like what."

"You can hear much better, your nose enhanced to a point where you can recognise people just by their smell and your eyes can see further than mine! If that's not awesome then I don't know what is."

"You are right! Damn, so I'm awesome!" Natsu jumped happily. The blonde just laughed lightly, amused by his behaviour. It would be great if he had someone like the boy to travel with. Then an incredible idea came to his mind.

"Hey Natsu, what do you think about traveling with me? If you want, I can help you finish your training and while I may not be dragon slayer, I can help you here and there, I was trained by a god after all. What do you think?" Asked Naruto, boasting slightly and making the pink haired mage calm down for a few seconds and think about his offer.

"Deal! Big bro!" Shouted Natsu with big grin on his face and extended his hand to Naruto. The blonde just stared at him shocked. Why did he call him that? It took him few seconds to come back to normal and when he did he shook boys hand and responded in a same fashion.

"Well then lil bro, time to go a collect our prize!" Naruto exclaimed, making Natsu jump happily. Before they left the wyvern's lair, he cut off its head and put it in a requip space.

"Natsu, there is one more thing before we leave. Please don't tell anyone that I'm a god slayer, I promised my dad that I was not going to flaunt the title and I intend to keep it that way, ok?" asked the blonde looking at the dragon slayer. When he saw him nod, relaxed a little a ruffled his companions hair a little.

When they started walking towards the town, Naruto noticed that it was getting dark. Thinking of the mayor he decided to make Natsu hurry up a little. He has been gone for 3 hours already and it wouldn't surprise him if his contractor thought that he was dead. After all, he was supposed to come back soon. After few minutes Naruto noticed that the two men were still waiting for him.

Deciding to prank them for doubting him, Naruto told the boy to wait for him for a second and observe. When he was ready, the blonde god slayer threw the head of wyvern just between them. When it landed, the mayor and farmer started to panic, running around and screaming. Not knowing what to do, Miller run into the forest and left Henry alone.

"As you can see Mr. MacMillan, I have kept my part of the deal. Now what about you?" Naruto chuckled, revealing his presence and making the poor mayor quickly turn around in fear. When he noticed that it was the boy he had hired to do the job, he quickly calmed down and gave him his prize.

"Yes, yes. One million jewels as we agreed. You have done our town a great service today, I won't forget it. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and announce good news. Farewell!" He said and left as quickly as it was possible. Naruto wondered if it was because of his stunt, or he just couldn't wait to tell citizens that the wyvern was no more. Shaking his head, he looked in Natsu's direction and motioned him to come out. When the pink haired boy was finally allowed to leave his hideout, he couldn't contain laughter. The blonde not having anything better to do he decided to join him. It took them some time to calm down, but they finally managed to do it at some point, however the silence was immediately interrupted by Natsu's stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't eat for the entire day," The young Dragon Slayer said sheepishly. The boy's excuse gave Naruto a certain idea. The devilish smirk appeared on his face as he started to look for something in his bag he took out of requip space. When he found it, he turned to Natsu and spoke with big grin on his face.

"Little Natsu, let me then introduce you to the ramen! The food of gods!"

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys, here you go another chapter. You probably didn't expect it so soon, am I right? :D and because this chapter was published so fast, you will have to wait for another one till the next week. Sorry to disappoint you, but I want it to be the best I can make it because it will have place in canon Fairy Tail timeline. Also tell me what do you think of God Serena. He was exactly as I imagined him. Insanely stupid and powerful. I may or may not involve him in my story.**

 **Review if you liked it!**

 **See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

 **Beta reading done by KitsuneDragon.**

* * *

 **X778**

* * *

"Come on Natsu! You can do it!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could, supporting his brother in his eating competition.

How did this happened, you ask?

Well, ever since they met each other, Natsu and Naruto started getting into many strange situations. The boys wondered if it was coincidence, or if they just had some skill they were unaware of which caused such things to happen.

Over the last week, the two slayers took a job where they were supposed to recover a very important package for an anonymous client. They found it really strange that no mage from Fiore's guilds appeared, considering that the pay was fairly high for a B-class quest. Shrugging it off, they took it, contacting the client via communications lacrima. While they could hear him perfectly, his face was covered in bandages for some reason. The client described the package, where it was taken, who stole it and told to bring it to Hargeon Town in 3 days.

A dark guild was responsible for stealing it, a dark guild called Retarded Monkey. Naruto didn't know what the guild master had in mind and honestly didn't want to. After finding the guild hall, the boys decided to take them head on, vaporising the door and front wall with their flames and started to beat the living shit out of the guild members until they told them where they were hiding the package.

When the members of Retarded Monkey learned what the two slayers were after, they shouted that they will never let them have the artifact of the 'God of Ishghar' accidentally revealing its location. When the boys heard it, they quickly knocked out all of them with their magic and proceeded to the room where the package was kept.

It turned out that the box contained a collection of porn magazines, which made Natsu ask a lot of questions. Naruto being a good brother, he explained the pink haired boy how children were made, but even when he described everything the best he could, he wasn't able to corrupt him.

After they finished and took the the package, the boys travelled to the town where they were supposed to meet with the client. After two days of travelling they finally reached Hargeon Town and the brothers were surprised when they saw it. Hargeon was one of the Fiore's ports and also one of its most beautiful old towns. Naruto heard that the town was more prosperous and renowned in fishing rather than magic due to the fact that since Hargeon was a part of the kingdom of Fiore, only a fraction of the ten percent of people in Fiore that were capable of using magic would be found there. Like any port city, it has its own large marina, located in the southern part of town. In the town, there was also a train station and a public park.

They had wanted to visit this place for quite some time, but there was always something that made it impossible. After meeting with the client and giving him back his porn collection, the boys decided to eat something. They asked a few people where they serve the best food around and all citizens directed them to the 8-Island Restaurant. At first they were bit skeptical about it, that was the first place where the food was prepared with magic, but they changed it as soon as they tried their ramen. According to Naruto, it was on par with Mika's or maybe even better.

After filling their stomachs, they were informed by the waitress that tomorrow there would be an eating contest organised by the owner, and the winners would be awarded with one 100 free meals. They immediately signed up for the contest, wanting to test their endurance.

The next day, Naruto discovered that his stomach turned into a black hole only when he was eating ramen or chocolate. While the burgers were quite good. he couldn't devour them like his two favourite things to eat. Fortunately for him Natsu was always hungry and ready to eat. While Naruto lost the first stage, Natsu easily won it and those that followed, gathering enough points to qualify to the final round in which competitors had to eat as much from their table as possible, in a limited amount of time.

Naruto had to admit that his younger adoptive brother's stomach was amazing. While his rivals were nowhere near eating half of the things on the table, Natsu was already finishing the last few meals left on the table and he still had 30 seconds. To say that he won was an understatement. The pink haired boy completely obliterated the competition.

When he finally finished eating, he raised his hands and with goofy grin he shouted happily, "I did it, big brother!"

Everyone started cheering, while Naruto ran to the younger boy hugging him with tears in his eyes.

"I knew you could do it, Natsu. But still you don't fully realise how talented you are. Today's contest was your first step in the right direction. From now on we will train harder than ever, believe it!" Shouted Naruto, making people around sweat drop. Natsu completely ignored them and looked at his brother with admiration.

"I understand, we have to surpass the limitations of our bodies and train much harder than ever before..."

After the pink haired youth said that his brother's hug around him tightened, which made him feel slightly sick. Who wouldn't after eating so much food that it could have been eaten by a normal person for a week.

"I could't say it better, Natsu!"

While the two slayers were celebrating, they didn't notice that they were watched by two men from afar. One of them was an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also had a thick white mustache. Said man was dressed in an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. He was currently drinking a beer, while talking to his companion.

"Such a lively kids, don't you think so Yajima?" Asked the man, making his companion smile a bit. Yajima was a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reached halfway to his mouth. He was currently wearing simple chef clothes and a chef hat.

"They sure remind me of your youngsters. But that thing that pink haired one did was incredible. I never in my life thought that someone would be able to eat so much in such a short time. I would go as far as to say that he is not human," he said laughing, while looking at the happy face of said boy.

"You might be right, but who cares? Do you think I should offer them a place in Fairy Tail?" Asked the shorter one.

"And did you feel any magical power coming from them, Makky?"

"Yes, while the pink haired boy is steadily releasing an impressive amount of magic for his age, the older one is much more intriguing," said the elderly guild master, stroking his chin. There was something interesting about them...not counting their magical capabilities.

"How so? While I can feel magic coming out of him, it's nothing compared to the younger one."

"Try again," said Makarov making his friend concentrate on the blonde haired slayer. While for the first few seconds he didn't know what his old friend was talking about, when he finally he finally noticed it, his eyes widened.

"He is suppressing his magic!" Exclaimed Yajima, making the short man nod in agreement. Being able to do such a thing required years of training and control. To see such young boy being able to do it was unbelievable.

"That's the thing. I suspect that his magic reserves may be almost as big as my grandson's and from what I can tell, he is a few years younger than he is. That is certainly something," said Makarov before taking a sip of his drink. "Also I suspect that this boy may be the Traveling Monk, which would make the younger one, the Salamander."

"Pray to tell me why do you think that these boys are the most popular independent mages in Fiore?" Asked the owner of the restaurant, while looking at his friend curiously. While not as popular as most of guild mages, these two certainly had quite big fanbase, especially in the towns they did jobs for.

"While their magic power is enough to think that they are them, their physical appearance is much more convincing. The Monk is described as a 13 year old boy with black-blonde hair, with the two locks wrapped in bandages, has blue eyes and is dressed in a white monk robe. While we can't see any white clothing, his hair and eyes look like I just described them. As for the Salamander, how many boys have naturally pink hair?" Asked Makarov.

"Well...not many, I must admit. So are you going to ask them, or do you want me to do it myself?" Yajima chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Let's go."

"Why are you dragging me into this?"

"Aren't you going to give the boys the prize for winning?"

"Hmph."

Meanwhile the boys were sitting outside the bar and getting some well deserved rest. That competition was a good escape from their usual life and while it wasn't boring, they certainly wanted to change something. Suddenly the boys noticed two elderly men, getting closer to them. Not knowing what they wanted, Naruto decided to start the conversation.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked politely, not wanting to offend them. He and Natsu already learned that you don't start calling newly met people old man or gramps, especially clients.

"What a polite young man you are. My name is Yajima and this is my friend Makarov, we came here to congratulate this young man here winning and tell you give you the prize," said the council member chuckling slightly. That immediately got reaction out of Natsu.

"Hell yeah! Thank mister! My name's Natsu and this is my big bro, Naruto!" The pink haired boy shouted happily as he was given a special card by a council mage.

"Haha, no problem son. Would you mind sharing a drink with us?"

"Not at all! Please sit down," replied Naruto, making a room for two more people. When they sat down and ordered the drinks, Makarov decided to ask first question.

"I must admit that we were quite shocked when he finished eating before the timer ran out. Tell us, how did you do that?"

"Sure! It wasn't anything special, the food was great so I thought that it would be a waste if I left something. Besides dad taught me that I should always eat everything or I wouldn't grow," explained Natsu, drinking the hot chocolate he ordered.

"Such simple reasoning, but it served you well. What are you going to do now? I don't think you live here, at least I never saw you here. Are you maybe travellers or something?"

"Yeah, me and Natsu are traveling mages and we usually don't stay in one place for long, but we already visited most places in Fiore we wanted to see. I still didn't think what are we going to do next," answered Naruto seriously.

"Have you considered joining a guild? They are good places for people such as you and your brother."

"We thought of joining one of the guilds, but it's hard to choose. At first we wanted to join Phantom Lord and went to visit the Oak Town to ask people about it. However when we arrived and went to a local pub, we saw few members of that guild causing problems just because 'Phantom Lord is the number one guild in Fiore and we deserve everything' and decided not to join it," said Naruto with a frown on his face.

"And what about Blue Pegasus or Lamina Scale? These are pretty good guilds with respectable many members," questioned Makarov.

"We thought of them too, but Lamina Scale is bit too... Ehhh... How to put it... Stiff? You know all members acting respectful towards each other and all, while it's great I don't think this type of atmosphere would suit me and Natsu."

"Yeah! They are so boring, that it's not even funny!" Natsu exclaimed interrupting his older adoptive brother, making the elderly men chuckle.

"So Lamina Scale is as your little competition said 'boring', then what about Blue Pegasus?"

"Well while they are not that boring and have many great chicks in their ranks, like Karen, oh yeah... Hehehe" said Naruto making lecherous face, together with Makarov.

"Yeah I agree with you boy, she has a great body, especially her butt," said older man.

"What are you talking about?! While her butt is ok, her breasts are her most distinguishing feature, ouch..." said blonde slayer, before Natsu smacked his head. "What's wrong with you Natsu?!"

"Sorry bro, not that I mind and all, but you can think of her boobs later. Besides it's getting pretty creepy, I mean old man -no offence- talking that way about some girl who is young enough to be his granddaughter?" Natsu raised an eyebrow as he gave the Titan of Fairy Tail a judgmental look.

"Hey!" Shouted Makarov before he was silenced by his friend.

"You know that the boy is right. Now if you would...continue," said Yajima calmly.

"Of course, we considered joining them, but when we saw the guild master, we kind of... panicked. I mean who right in their mind wears a dress while being a fat, old man!" said Naruto loudly, while Natsu nodded seriously sitting beside him. Uncomfortable silence reigned. After about a minute the blonde decided to break it.

"The last guild we want to check out is Fairy Tail."

That instantly got Makarov interested. So the boys considered joining his guild, but why didn't they come earlier? It's not like the hall was hidden or something.

"But we don't know in what city the hall is in."

Ok, he might accidentally forgot to put the location of the guild in the poster. He looked at boys' confused gaze. 'Yeah, I definitely forgot...' thought Makarov, he would tell them where the guild was located, but firstly he wanted to ask them few things.

"Any why do you want to join Fairy Tail? From what I heard they are just bunch of troublemakers." said the guild master looking intently at the two slayers.

"Because they are soo coool! I heard that they have a guy who can blow up things without even thinking about it!" Shouted Natsu excitedly, making the older men sweat drop.

'He is definitely taking about Gildarts...'

"Or the guy who can control purple flames!"

'Macao.'

"And a really strong lightning guy, who can defeat monsters just by sneezing!"

'Laxus, but where did that sneezing part came from?' Wondered the Ten Wizard Saints member. He would have to ask his grandson about it.

"Aside from that, we heard that the guild members are now mostly consisted of younger children like Natsu and I wanted to take him there so he could make friends," whispered the blonde to Makarov, while his younger brother was counting down amazing thing Fairy Tail members did.

"And what about you? You don't need any new friends?"

"Well, it's always good to make new friends, but, well... I grew up alone with my father and just only recently left to travel. While I wouldn't mind making new friends, it's hard sometimes."

"May I ask why?"

"I just feel different. While it was easy for me to connect with Mika and Natsu, it was only because we have many things in common and they are not necessarily positive things."

Makarov looked at the boy with a small frown. He definitely had some bad experiences, but not as bad as many kids in his guild. If he would have to compare him to someone, it would be Laxus. While not as introverted as him, they still shared many similarities. Starting from overwhelming -for their age- power inside them, to caring of the wellbeing of their families. Hell! They even looked similar. But there were some differences as well, first and foremost being that the younger blonde was clearly more friendly and cheerful. That was definitely a good thing. He didn't want another brooding powerhouse like his grandson...that was dangerous combination.

"Then Fairy Tail is the perfect place for you and your brother!" Announced Makarov, snapping out of his thoughts. "If you want I can take you to the guild, as it is stationed in my home town. What do you think of it?"

The boys couldn't believe their luck. Natsu not only won the eating competition, guaranteeing them free food in one of the best places in all Fiore, but they met a person who knew where the Fairy Tail. The two slayers started to dance on a table, making other people look at them strangely.

Makarov and Yajima started laughing at their reaction. It was good to see that the boys still had energy left. They would definitely like his guild. With so many other kids like them, they were bound to form some friendship sooner or later.

"Thanks, old man! So when we'll be going?!" Asked Natsu excitedly, making his older brother sigh lightly at his disrespectful title for Makarov. That boy would never learn.

"Let's meet on the train station in two hours. I think it's more than enough to prepare. Don't you agree?"

"You are right, Mr. Makarov. Thank you for your help," said the blonde bowing slightly.

"Don't worry about it and call me Makarov, or old man like your younger brother. Anything else from kids like you would be strange. See you in two hours!" said the Wizard Saint as he began walking away from the boys with his friend.

"See ya later gramps!"

* * *

 **2 hours later**

* * *

When Makarov came to the train station, the boys were already waiting for him there, with ton and tons of souvenirs from different parts of the country. He could see different flowers from the capital, or some paintings probably bought in Merchant Guild in Acalypha Town. Not wanting them to wait any longer, the Wizard Saint speed up a little bit.

"So, are you ready to go kiddos?" Asked the elder mage, making the two fire slayers grin.

"Hell yeah!"

Their response made him chuckle a bit and remember the time when he was young. He wouldn't give his father even a moment for himself, making him travel to a different places with him.

"Ok then, let's take a seat. The train is going to leave soon and I suppose you don't want to stand entire trip to Magnolia," said Makarov going inside, the boys closely following behind. After they finally found the place to sit, he saw that the pink haired one looked bit uncomfortable.

"Natsu you look strange, do you feel well?" Asked the diminutive man. The boy looked like he was going to pass out. Fortunately for him, Naruto decided to answer his question.

"He has motion sickness."

"Oh." Was all the elderly mage could reply with.

That explained everything. Not wanting for his younger brother to suffer this kind of torture, the blonde haired mage decided to knock him out for the rest of the trip. Makarov looked at him questioningly, but he told him not to worry about it. They sat in silence for about 15 minutes before the Wizard Saint spoke.

"So, what are you going to do first when we arrive at Magnolia Town?"

"Well, probably we'll visit the local bar. Me and Natsu have been doing this ever since we met and it became our tradition. Then we will probably go to Fairy Tail. I hope that it won't be similar to the day we went to Phantom Lord," said Naruto. The white haired man chuckled at that note.

"Don't worry, I know that bunch pretty well and I'm sure something like that won't happen. It would be highly unusual, and while members of Fairy Tail are quite destructive, they wouldn't harm anyone innocent. Also, the guild has its own bar, so if you want you can go there without breaking your tradition," Makarov explained. That information was pretty useful for the blonde haired slayer. They could go to the guild and see how it's like, instead of asking other people.

"Thanks for letting me know!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Not a problem, my boy. Now...if you don't mind, I would like to ask a question."

"Sure!"

"You said that visiting bars became tradition ever since you met Natsu. I must admit that I'm a little confused, mainly because you said that you two are brothers."

"Well, we are not related to each other. I met Natsu during one of my missions few months ago. It was in a town which had a wyvern problem. When I was going to strike that thing down, Natsu came out of nowhere shouting and attacked it. After it was defeated we talked a bit and discovered that we had a lot things in common, so I asked that troublemaker if he wanted to travel with me and he instantly agreed, calling me brother. However, if you think that we aren't family just because we aren't related by blood, then you are wrong," said Naruto, yawning.

"Don't worry, I'm not a person which would think like that. Go to sleep if you want...I'll wake you two up when we arrive," said Makarov smiling slightly.

"M'kay, thanks." The boy's head tilted to the side and he was out like a light before Makarov could even get a thought in.

'Yes, they will definitely like the guild,' thought Makarov. He had to admit that he had never met such kids until now.

* * *

 **AN: Kept you waiting, huh? Just like 'Big Boss' kept me waiting with that damn Phantom Pain but it was worth waiting for. I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but I got a job recently and I'm trying to find some time for something different than learning or working, so I don't know if I'll be able this month but be sure that I will try.**

 **This chapter initially was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to post something for you to read and decided to shorten it and put the rest in the begining of the next one.**

 **I hope it didn't disappoint you.**

 **Thanks for reading, Mejciu out!**


End file.
